


Perdido nas estrelas

by MarteloDeAssis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Bodily Fluids, Eventual Romance, Gay, Gore, Interplanetary Travel, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, sexy aliens
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 24,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarteloDeAssis/pseuds/MarteloDeAssis
Summary: Igor é um jovem adulto de uma cidade pequena do interior. Tinha uma vida pacata, mas no fundo desejava algo a mais em sua vida, uma grande aventura ou coisa do gênero. Um dia, seu amigo Carlos chamou-lhe para ajudá-lo com uma coisa suspeita e algo de sobrenatural ocorre. Quando Igor acorda, o mundo já não é mais o mesmo... ou ele não estaria mais na Terra?





	1. Uma noite entre várias

Era hora da janta, ele empurrava de leve com o garfo a faca que descansava em seu prato, apoiada sobre alguns restos de comida. Admirando as rendas da toalha de mesa e descansando o rosto na mão ociosa, as vozes ao seu redor se perdiam em ecos e os significados se dispersavam.

—Igor, meu filho, tem algo de errado com você? — uma voz se destacou, dirigindo a atenção da mesa ao jovem distraído.

—Não, só to cansado. — Igor desviou a atenção das rendas e olhou de relance para sua mãe.

—Sabe o que é isso? Falta de mulher. Por que você não traz meninas aqui que nem os seus irmãos? Amigos você traz né? — uma voz masculina se intromete.

Ele já estava cansado daquela conversa. Não importava quantas vezes dissesse a seu pai que não tinha ninguém em mente, o velho não cessava em comparar-lhe com seus irmãos e por vezes a sugerir de maneira jocosa que seu filho teria outro tipo de interesse. “Besteira, só não conheci nenhuma menina interessante mesmo.” ele dizia a si mesmo, “Afinal, tenho apenas 20 anos, não devo ser o único a não me interessar tanto por essas coisas, só sou diferente da maioria.”

Igor era um jovem inteligente, gostava de conversar sobre os mais variados assuntos, fantasias e possibilidades remotas eram um grande combustível para sua imaginação, ele queria mais do mundo do que esse poderia oferecer. As conversas quotidianas, as paixões, os discursos e os sonhos compartilhados pelas pessoas com quem convivia, e que se esperava da parte dele também, eram insossos. Tudo era muito desinteressante, salvo suas conversas com dois de seus amigos, Rafa e Carlos. Que por coincidência estavam naquela mesma mesa.

Era um sábado à noite, o céu estava limpo e as estrelas inundavam o firmamento daquela cidade de interior. Igor e seus amigos costumavam se juntar para olhar o céu de vez em quando, era um passatempo tão querido pelos jovens que até se juntaram para comprar um telescópio de qualidade razoável. Nessas ocasiões, reuniam-se no quintal escuro daquela pequena casa no meio do mato, um pouco distante do centro da cidade, montavam o telescópio e levavam uma barraca e roupas de frio.

—Por que você não responde o seu pai? Sei lá, até a gente já se cansou de ouvir ele. — Rafael quebrou o silêncio, enquanto armavam a barraca e preparavam o telescópio.

Era uma das poucas vezes que Igor podia falar de seus sentimentos, mas aquela cobrança também não era nova. Ele entendia que seus amigos queriam o seu bem, mas mesmo assim não gostava de se sentir forçado a nada.

—Já respondi, mas não adianta, nem se eu for conversar e me abrir. Ele não vai entender, vai só reforçar as piadas sobre a minha sexualidade. — Igor respondeu, enquanto ajustava a lente do telescópio. Seus olhos perderam o foco momentaneamente e sua mente visitou algumas lembranças de quando conversara com seu pai sobre esse assunto, mas logo voltou a concentrar-se.

—Mas e com meninos, você já sentiu alguma coisa? Sem brincadeira, to perguntando sério mesmo. — Carlos entrou na conversa.

A princípio Igor teve repulsa à pergunta. Parecia uma coisa idiota, jamais pensara sobre a possibilidade, pois para ele estava mais que óbvio que não era o caso. Mas por ser seu amigo perguntando, resolveu parar para refletir e dar uma resposta apropriada.

—Olha... eu não sei o que deveria sentir. Sei lá, não tenho nenhuma vontade diferente, pra mim é a mesma coisa que eu sinto com as meninas aqui da cidade. Mas deve ser só por que não encontrei a garota certa ainda, não acho que exista um homem que consiga me atrair. — Igor respondeu, mas dessa vez sentiu um pouco de dúvida, não era a resposta categórica que costumava dar. — Quando eu me formar eu vou sair daqui e morar fora, tenho certeza que vou encontrar gente mais interessante, mas por hora isso não importa, estou bem sozinho.

Carlos pensou em insistir no assunto, mas percebeu que Igor não parecia estar à vontade com o tema e logo mudou a conversa.

—Bom, ainda não escolhemos o que vamos ver hoje. Tem alguma estrela que vocês queiram ver? — Carlos mudou o rumo da conversa, logo os outros dois pararam o que faziam e esboçaram um sorriso.

A noite foi longa, desenharam planetas e satélites, teorizaram sobre como seria a vida em cada planeta, sobre a possibilidade de contato com extraterrestres. Cada vez mais eles queriam olhar mais longe, ver a infinidade que existia além de seus olhos e de seu telescópio. “Como seria se tivéssemos nascido num outro planeta e em outra galáxia?” perguntavam. Comiam petiscos e bebiam sucos e refrigerantes que traziam ao seu pequeno acampamento de quintal e então iam dormir. A barraca era pequena, mas tinha espaço suficiente para os três. Como eram amigos de longa data e costumavam fazer aquilo toda semana já há algum tempo, nenhum deles se incomodavam com o contato físico. Mas naquela noite, Igor tinha uma questão em mente. “Será que eu não sinto nada por caras mesmo?” ele se perguntava. Ele dormiu entre Rafael e Carlos, conseguia sentir o contato perna com perna, a respiração em seu pescoço e o cheiro da nuca à sua frente. Experimentou fechar os olhos e discretamente se mexer, explorando com seu corpo os de seus amigos, ora com a mão que passava sem querer, ora com a perna e com o quadril, mudando de posição. Chegou a sentir e palpar de relance partes que jamais imaginou ter contato. Ninguém percebeu nada, na verdade era comum eles se mexerem também durante a noite. Ao término dessa breve experiência, Igor não percebeu nenhum estímulo ou sentimento diferente, apenas o coração um pouco acelerado e um sorriso de canto de rosto. A adrenalina desse ato proibido o animou, não tinha qualquer interesse sexual, o que o excitou foi a aventura, o perigo e a missão de fazer tudo discretamente. Depois de alguns momentos fechou o sorriso e reprimiu aquela vontade frívola. Era quase adulto e já não tinha tempo para isso.


	2. A vida de sempre

Domingo era dia em família. Após despedir-se de seus amigos, que tomavam lá o café da manhã e logo voltavam para suas casas, Igor era fuzilado com o olhar por seu pai.

—Se dependesse de mim você ia é dormir naquela barraca mesmo. Filho meu se apertando com homem toda semana e nunca trouxe uma mulher pra cá... — o velho provocava, mas Igor fingia não ouvir.

A mãe do menino já era acostumada com essas brigas e não se intrometia, não queria corroborar com o marido, de quem discordava, mas também não queria contrariá-lo, pois temia brigar com ele. Ela acostumou-se a ficar quieta e apoiar o filho de maneira indireta, independente de qual fosse a sexualidade dele.

—Filho, vai se arrumar, ta quase na hora da missa— rapidamente a mãe do menino intervém.

Igor era religioso, católico, mas não fervoroso, frequentava a igreja com sua família e rezava dia sim e dia não. Não dava muita importância a boa parte da biblia e ao que o padre falava, apenas acreditava nas partes que o interessavam. O que mais gostava na verdade era de imaginar como seriam aquelas passagens na vida real. “E se eu vivesse nessa época?” ele pensava. Tudo parecia mais interessante que a sua vida, gostava de se imaginar vivendo no império romano, na grécia e até mesmo no oriente médio naquela época. Igor sentia falta de grandes eventos, de grandes questões e grandes histórias. “Será mesmo que a minha vida vai ser trabalhar e pagar contas?” refletia desanimado.

Na igreja gostava de sentar-se no fundo, longe da sua família que acomodava-se nas primeiras fileiras. Fazia isso não só para poder cochilar durante a missa, mas também para evitar a menina que seu pai tentava empurrar para ele. Gabriela era uma jovem de 17 anos, católica fervorosa e filha de um grande fazendeiro da região, uma família abastada. Os pais de ambos eram amigos e o de Gabriela em especial gostava da ideia de sua filha namorar Igor, pois parecia um jovem respeitoso e que não faria mal a ela como outros moleques mais safados. O pai de Igor gostava da ideia, pois não ia ser mal falado de ter um filho marica e teria feito seu papel de pai. Gabriela gostava da ideia, pois Igor era relativamente atraente e também por que ele não era que nem os outros garotos, que a iam trair e forçar a fazer coisas antes do casamento. Igor detestava a ideia, pois não tinha interesse algum na menina.

Terminada a missa vinha a pior parte.

—Filho, vem dizer “oi” pra Gabi. — O pai de Igor chama-o sorridente. Ao seu lado está a menina e o pai dela, o resto das duas famílias conversam entre si e com outros conhecidos.

Igor se dirige copiosamente até a menina e acena de longe

—Oi. — Diz Igor com um sorriso forçado.

—Oi! Gostou da missa? Como foi sua semana? — Gabriela dá um passo à frente.

—Igor, se quiser pode almoçar lá em casa, seu pai disse que você gosta de lasanha né? É justamente o que vamos ter hoje! — o pai de Gabriela junta-se à conversa.

—Desculpa... hoje eu tenho que estudar,vou ter prova essa semana. Quem sabe algum dia, quando der. — Igor dá um passo discreto para trás e recusa com simpatia.

—Ahh é? que pena. Você faz faculdade de letras né? A Gabi tava pensando em fazer também, quem sabe você não vai ter companhia pra estudar ano que vem né? — o pai de Gabriela sorri cordialmente e se retira com a filha. Nesse momento o semblante do pai de Igor se fecha.

O domingo passa devagar, as leituras são muitas, mas estimulantes. Igor está estudando épicos e sua imaginação floreia-se com os grandes campos de batalha de Ilíada e Odisseia, grandes heróis e aventuras como em os Lusiadas, grandes criaturas místicas como Hanuman o macaco que carregou uma montanha em Ramayana. “Qualquer coisa servia, não precisava ser nada tão grande assim, eu só não queria ter uma vida tão monótona.” Igor parava-se pensando. “Nem vou ser exigente, o que eu quero é simplesmente sumir daqui. Conhecer lugares e pessoas diferentes, experimentar coisas novas...”

Mas não adiantava pedir para Deus, ele não parecia ouvir.


	3. A última segunda-feira

Bem cedo, às 5 horas da manhã, passava o ônibus para a cidade vizinha, que era bem maior que aquela em que Igor vivia, onde ficava a faculdade. Igor era uma bom aluno, entregava as resenhas, chegava no horário e prestava atenção nas aulas, mas fazia tudo mecanicamente. Acostumou-se a ser dessa forma e tudo isso não lhe era grande esforço.

—Igor da Cruz. — Chamou-lhe a professora.

—Presente. — respondeu o menino.

Tinha apenas um amigo na sala, com quem conversava ocasionalmente. Infelizmente seus dois verdadeiros amigos faziam outro curso, então quase não os via.

—Ei, cara, você pode me emprestar o seu resumo rapidão? — uma mão cutucou-lhe o ombro, era Felipe, seu amigo.

Sem nem pensar a respeito, passou a folha para trás. Pouco lhe importava, já tinha feito a sua parte e caso fosse pego não ligava para a nota, que já tinha de sobra.

O dia passava, Igor trocava uma palavra ou outra com Felipe, que era relativamente popular e logo entrava em outra conversa com pessoas que se aproximavam.

—Turma, hoje nós vamos ler o conto “Mrs. Algrave” da Clarice Lispector— anunciou o professor na última aula do dia.

Igor já havia lido aquele conto. “Sorte né... recebeu uma visita de um extraterrestre... poderia ter sido eu. Quem sabe algum dia algum ou alguma Ixthlan venha me visitar também, nem que seja só para conversar em sânscrito...” ele ri para si enquanto pensa na sua reação ao ser visitado por um alienígena na janela de seu quarto.

À noite Igor recebeu uma mensagem de Carlos, algo que lhe fez fugir de sua rotina. Não era comum seu amigo chamá-lo para sua casa durante a semana, muito menos na segunda-feira. Na mensagem Carlos o convidava para ver uma coisa interessante que ele achou na internet e que ele queria tentar, sem muitas explicações. Já era suficiente para Igor, melhor do que voltar cedo para casa e não fazer nada.

Chegando à casa de Carlos, Igor subiu até o quarto de seu amigo e o viu sentado no chão com uma cartolina, em que desenhava um esquema do sistema solar e fazia alguns cálculos. Ao perceber Igor, Carlos o cumprimenta e mostra-lhe a tela do computador. Carlos havia encontrado uma antiga lenda indígena que falava sobre visitas de seres místicos naquela região em dadas posições das estrelas no céu e, por coincidência, aquela noite seria uma em que se repetiria aquele céu de centenas de anos atrás.

—Eu sei que você não acredita nessas coisas, mas eu queria companhia pra fazer isso. Vamos naquele terreno baldio lá perto da sua casa e desenhar esses símbolos na terra. — Carlos mostrou-lhe uma folha com algumas letras esquisitas inscritas num circulo, adornado com vários símbolos que ele desconhecia em grande parte.

—Isso é bruxaria?— perguntou assustado.

—Sei lá, você tem coisa melhor pra fazer? Eu não tenho. — disse Carlos, ciente de que seria suficiente para convencer seu amigo.

Os dois pegaram pás e uma enxada, a cartolina e o desenho para replicar. Com apenas a luz de uma lanterna e muito esforço, os dois traçaram o desenho do papel de forma razoável no chão, cabia ambos e ainda sobrava espaço, uma obra muito bem feita, pensaram.

—Teoricamente daqui a meia-hora seria quando apareceriam os seres místicos, mas sei lá, que tal fazermos um pedido, vai que dá sorte e a gente realiza. — Carlos olhou para Igor — O que você desejaria?

Igor pensou bem, olhou para o céu, lembrou-se do conto que lera naquele dia. “Um Ixthlan fêmea? Não, melhor que isso, em vez de trazer um alien até aqui, por que não ir até eles?” pensou.

—Quero ser abduzido, sair desse planeta, quero que me levem pra longe, quero conhecer extraterrestres. — Igor respondeu com firmeza.

—Não era isso que eu esperava, mas eu confesso que seria legal. Que tal a gente fechar os olhos e pensar nisso até dar a hora? — disse Carlos.

Os minutos se passaram, só se ouvia o barulho dos insetos e do vento, o corpo coçava, mas os dois jovens pediam com fervor em suas mentes. De repente, quando faltavam alguns segundos para o horário marcado, Igor sentiu uma luz forte, achou que fosse alguem vindo com uma lanterna e como faltava pouco manteve-se de olhos fechados. No entanto, o chão lhe parecia estranho, sentia como se estivesse sentado em pedra e não na terra em que estava.

Quando abriu os olhos surpreendeu-se: era dia. Ao olhar para o céu via o sol brilhando, mas era estranhamento menor do que estava acostumado. Um pouco distantes daquela esfera luminosa no firmamento, Igor conseguia ver alguns órbes coloridos, que julgou serem planetas, mas eram grandes, como se estivessem próximos como a lua. Alguns pássaros exóticos cruzavam aquele céu inusitado.

Uma estrada asfaltada se estendia de um lado ao outro, perdendo-se nos horizontes e no relevo rochoso, com morros e depressões. A vegetação era esquisita, embora parecesse familiar em forma, as cores e texturas eram diferentes. Folhas azuladas, roxas e até rosáceas e ásperas ou até peludas, troncos e caules levemente acinzentados e moles, afundando-se quando pressionados e então retornando lentamente. Dependurados nessas árvores, frutos diversos, muitos roliços, outros com formatos inusitados desde piramidais, cúbicos e estrelados até um tubo que se enrolava em espiral a partir do tronco, as cores e texturas variavam, alguns apresentavam padrões geométricos como se fossem pintados, outros possuíam escamas e até espinhos. Entre aquelas árvores esquisitas, a grama tinha o estranho comportamento de crescer como se se agarrasse aos troncos cinzas das árvores, enrolando-se entorno do tronco, deixando grandes espaços descobertos no solo. Igor conseguia ver, quase soterradas, ora pontas de metal afiadas ora feixes de pena, presas em hastes de madeira, a mesma madeira que estava acostumado. Pareciam ser flechas, algumas estavam fincadas, como se tivessem sido atiradas, outras pareciam ter sido apenas abandonadas ali. A vegetação era esparsa à beira da estrada, mas metros adentro se tornava densa.

Igor sentia-se assustado, mas ao mesmo tempo curioso sobre aquele lugar e sobre como teria chegado ali.


	4. Um mundo novo

Igor tinha fome, já havia andado por... horas? Como marcaria o tempo ali? Aquilo seria o sol? Poderia considerá-lo dessa forma? Parecia que aquele corpo luminoso no firmamento não havia sequer se movido. Igor consultou seu celular, que ainda tinha bateria, entretanto nenhum sinal. Duas horas da manhã, se ainda estivesse em sua cidade, o que significa que teria andado por cerca de quatro horas, pois o horário marcado por Carlos seria às dez da noite, que foi quando chegou àquele lugar estranho. Passou por várias plantas em seu caminho, nenhuma que lhe parecesse apetitosa ou pelo menos comestível. Estava quente, mas não muito, Igor sentava-se de vez em quando debaixo de uma daquelas árvores esquisitas para se abrigar na sombra.

“Será que é seguro dormir aqui?” ele se perguntava. Até aquele momento não houve sinal de qualquer veículo passando por aquela estrada. “Asfalto... Flechas... Mas essas plantas, esse céu... nunca vi na minha vida e nem ouvi falar...”. Ele olhava adiante na mata e por vezes via alguns arbustos se mexerem e vultos pularem entre os galhos das copas frondosas e multicoloridas. “Não parece ser uma boa ideia...”.

Mais à frente avistou uma formação rochosa menos íngreme em que poderia escalar com as forças que lhe restavam. Usou o resto que tinha de força física para subir alguns metros naquela colina à beira da estrada. Lá de cima conseguiu olhar por cima da vegetação e dos desníveis do terreno. Bem distante, Igor conseguiu ver uma aglomeração que ao longe parecia ser uma pequena vila. Satisfeito com a esperança encontrada, mas ainda muito cansado e faminto para prosseguir viagem, Igor dormiu em plena luz do dia naquela pedra dura e áspera. Por vezes ele sentia o que pareciam ser formigas andando por seu corpo, mas ignorou-as. Sentiu uma leve picada em seu pescoço que coçou um pouco, mas logo ele bateu na região para expulsar os insetos que o molestavam

“Se isso for um sonho é agora que eu acordo?” perguntou-se revirando-se para encontrar uma posição mais confortável.

—Ei! Acorda! — Sentiu-se ser balançado e logo reconheceu a voz, era Carlos.

Ao abrir os olhos viu que estava de volta ao local em que estavam antes daquela experiência estranha. Estava aliviado, era apenas um sonho, ainda estava na segurança de sua terra, podia ir para casa comer e teria sua cama esperando-lhe. Igor sorriu e ao que foi apoiar o braço para se levantar, sentiu-se esquisito, como se não tivesse braço.

Desesperado, Igor olhou brevemente para seu corpo, faltavam-lhe os quatro membros, tumores maiores que uma mão se erguiam de algumas partes de seu tronco e pescoço, ele sangrava, doía muito. Carlos estava dilacerado também, faltando-lhe alguns dos membros e com diversos desses tumores pelo corpo, massas amorfas de pele avermelhada e mole, altamente vascularizada.

—Temos que sair daqui! Eu não quero morrer! — Carlos chorava de dor e de desespero, estava esquelético, olhos saltados e amarelados.

Igor caiu em pranto e começou a berrar, fechou os olhos e rogou em voz alta.

—Deus, meu pai, que isso tudo seja um sonho. Piedade! Piedade! — de olhos fechados Igor debatia-se com o resto de força que tinha. Mas nenhuma resposta.

Por o que pareceram horas, sentiu-se como um pedaço de carne jogado fora, Carlos já havia desfalecido à sua frente e o sangue fresco ainda escorria fracamente de ambos os corpos decepados. Igor já havia perdido à esperança.

Para sua surpresa, ouviu vozes e passos nas redondezas. Estava tudo escuro, precisava sinalizar para que o encontrassem jogado no meio do mato.

—Por favor, me ajudem! Sou o Igor, filho do José da Goiaba, me ajudem, eu estou morrendo! — Igor gritou com todas as suas forças e ouviu as vozes e passos se intensificarem, como se respondessem ao seu desespero.

Não entendia nada do que falavam, eram dois homens em túnicas brancas, com feições muito belas. Pegaram-no em dois e um deles retirou das vestes uma rosa vermelha. Com a feição gentil, o homem fincou a rosa com força próximo ao pescoço de Igor, que gritou de dor e implorou por misericórdia. Mas logo sua visão turvou, as dores diminuíram, a audição ficou fraca e por fim perdeu a consciência.

Era dia ainda. Acordou numa espécie de tenda, coberto por uma espécie de tecido, bem confortável e leve, via pessoas ao seu redor andando de um lado para o outro, todas vestindo farrapos cinzas e com um belo lenço de tecido amarrado ao rosto, que cobria-lhes a boca. Seu pescoço doía um pouco, mas sentia novamente seus braços e pernas e ao palpar-se percebeu que estava íntegro. “Era só um sonho... ou não? Alguém me carregou para cá... onde estou?”

—???? — uma voz feminina se fez ouvir, mas não era uma língua que Igor conhecesse. Parecia demonstrar preocupação com ele.

—Eu estou bem... você me entende? — Igor tentou comunicar-se, mas apenas ouviu conversas paralelas entre a mulher e as outras pessoas em volta naquela língua desconhecida.

Algumas das pessoas saíram às pressas e logo trouxeram alguns pedaços de papel bem antigos e entregaram a Igor um tanto perplexos. Ao que bateu o olho naqueles papeis, Igor sentiu-se confortado, era um trecho da bíblia em latim, algumas páginas rasgadas do livro, provavelmente. Igor acenou com a cabeça aos que olhavam fixamente para ele. Rapidamente dois homens trouxeram-lhe um outro pedaço de papel, mas dessa vez tratava-se de um mapa, em que apontavam para um ponto em específico e então para Igor e em seguida seguiam a estrada com o dedo indicando outro ponto, que marcaram com tinta. Igor entendeu que diziam para ele onde estava e para onde deveria ir. Igor acenou com a cabeça e tentou se levantar, mas ainda estava fraco. Percebendo isso, trouxeram-lhe algumas frutas e folhas gosmentas cortadas. Aquilo era repugnante, mas melhor que morrer de fome. O gosto não era tão ruim assim e, depois de se acostumar, Igor conseguiu comer o prato todo.

Terminada a refeição, entregaram o mesmo lenço preto para o menino e mostraram-no como amarrá-lo, gesticulando para que não o removesse. Sem qualquer outra opção, Igor aceitou o conselho e manteve-se deitado, dormindo eventualmente.

“Não estou mais sozinho agora... essas pessoas parecem querer me ajudar. Será que vou encontrar alguém que fale a minha língua?” Igor pensou, esperançoso.

Os sonhos dessa vez foram mais corriqueiros, parecia estar em sua cama como em qualquer dia ao amanhecer, mas estranhou logo que acordou, o dia ainda estava claro, o calor fazia-o suar a espécie de palha cinza em que se deitava incomodava um pouco. Estava ainda naquela terra estranha. Há quanto tempo? O celular estava quase descarregado, deu para consultá-lo uma ultima vez: tinham-se passado dois dias.

Percebeu que ao seu lado havia o mesmo prato que comera anteriormente e um recipiente com água, que parecia normal, diferente do resto. Seu corpo já estava melhor, tomou seu tempo para se alimentar e beber água, em seguida foi procurar alguma das pessoas que tinham cuidado dele. Do lado de fora da tenda, ela e mais alguns que tinha visto se reuniam. Logo que o viram conduziram-lhe para uma outra tenda vazia e fizeram-no sentar em frente a um quadro branco em que desenhavam com um tipo de instrumento que lembrava-lhe uma caneta.

Primeiro desenharam dois rostos, um deles tinha uma boca ligeiramente maior e dentes mais pontiagudos, em seguida rabiscaram esse rosto e gesticularam o que parecia ser um não. Igor entendeu que não se tratava de algo bom. Logo em seguida apontaram para seus lenços pretos e simularam o gesto de removê-lo, seguido de outro não. Depois, trouxeram-lhe os restos de um livro com uma cruz, que logo Igor reconheceu como uma bíblia antiga e apontaram no mapa que lhe entregaram anteriormente. Por fim desenharam um rosto com um lenço vermelho e puxaram uma seta para o resto rabiscado, sinalizando que também deveria ser evitado. Igor assentiu com a cabeça e foi guiado para fora da sala, onde recebeu uma sacola de palha trançada com mantimentos.

Igor se despediu daquelas pessoas misteriosas com um sentimento de gratidão e ansioso para chegar ao lugar que lhe indicaram.


	5. A outra facção

A estrada era bem monótona, não se via veículos, a caminhada era cansativa, mas Igor estava bem alimentado e disposto. O calor se atenuava a cada vez que ele dormia e acordava, houve o momento, no entanto, que começou a perceber sinais do que seria o anoitecer.

“Aqui não pode ser a Terra... o que eram aquelas pessoas? Por que preciso desse lenço? Por que o dia dura tanto? O que aconteceu comigo exatamente? Aquele sonho era tão real, tão dolorido, o que fizeram no meu pescoço?” Igor desejava ter todas essas respostas, mas tudo que tinha eram orientações, bem simples, comunicadas por gestos. Tudo que sabia era que pessoas de boca grande e de lenço vermelho deviam ser evitadas, não se devia tirar o lenço e ele deveria levar a bíblia consigo até aquele local no mapa, que parecia ser uma cidade.

Por precaução, Igor dormia escondido entre as árvores, talvez fosse perigoso ser encontrado desprevenido. Certa vez, sentiu uma picada em sua perna de um pequeno inseto, era assustador, lembrava uma centopeia e tinha cores vibrantes. Sacudiu-se desesperado e levantou-se. Sua perna doía, mas decidiu andar mais antes de dormir novamente, para ficar longe daquele tipo de inseto. O local da picada latejava e a dor irradiava, era cada vez mais difícil andar. Já dormira umas duas vezes desde que anoitecera, mas parecia estar se cansando mais rápido que o normal, sentia cada vez mais frio e vontade de deitar-se e se encolher. Encostou-se num rochedo à beira da estrada e ali repousou. Acordava de vez em quando por causa da dor, suava frio e seu coração estava acelerado, tinha pouca água e pouca comida.

No meio da escuridão viu uma luz ao longe na estrada, parecia o farol de um veículo, algo que estava tão acostumado, mas que não via há dias. Era sua única chance, se continuasse naquela estrada deserta, doente e sem suprimentos com certeza morreria. “Pode ser que sejam aquelas pessoas de antes” ele pensou.

Com isso em mente sentou-se à beira da estrada, tirou a bíblia de sua bolsa e começou a balançá-la à medida que o veículo se aproximava. Era algo semelhante a um carro, tinha seis rodas, mas parecia poder se conduzido tanto pela frente por trás, era simétrico nesse ponto. As rodas eram grandes e grossas, não tinha vidro , em vez disso eram cortinas marrons, exceto na frente e à trás. O veículo parou devagar e uma porta se abriu. Dela saiu um homem vestido em roupas pretas, uma calça e um casaco, o tecido parecia mole como algodão, e com um lenço vermelho amarrado entorno do rosto.

Igor congelou de medo, mas naquele momento era sua única esperança de sobrevivência.

—???? — o homem gritou de forma ameaçadora naquela língua desconhecida.

—Por favor me ajude! Eu não entendo a sua língua! — Igor exclamou

O homem parou por alguns segundos e em seguida falou algo em direção ao veículo, de onde saíram mais três homens com roupas semelhantes. Os quatro se aproximaram e um deles pegou a bíblia da mão de Igor, folheou ela e em seguida encarou o menino curioso, palpando sua roupa. Igor vestia uma calça jeans e uma camiseta branca, em seu pescoço um crucifixo dourado, em seus punhos várias fitas desgastadas amarradas e um tênis de caminhada bem sujo. Pegaram em sua perna, para sentir o tecido de sua calça jeans e comentaram algo entre eles, intrigados. Um deles arrancou o lenço preto do rosto de Igor e colocou a mão em sua boca. Em seguida os homens se entre olharam e um deles buscou um pedaço de corrente preta no veículo.

—Calma, não, por favor, me ajudem! — Igor gritava e se esperneava enquanto amarravam-no. Um deles se aproximou de Igor e levantou seu lenço vermelho, sorrindo. Aquela visão era aterrorizante, sua boca era mais larga que o normal para um ser humano, seus dentes pareciam afiados e um pouco espaçados, como se fossem de um animal. O homem pegou a mão de Igor e levou à boca, que era larga o suficiente para decepá-la em uma mordida.

—Por favor, não! Tenha piedade, eu faço tudo o que vocês mandarem, mas não me machuquem — Igor chorava em desespero e os homens se divertiam enquanto os dentes dele encostavam suavemente na pele frágil de Igor. Já era o suficiente para sentir o quão afiados eles eram, um pouco mais depressão poderia perfurar sua pele e músculos.

Satisfeito, o homem tirou a mão do menino de sua boca e cobriu-a novamente, dando um tapa no rosto de Igor antes de se levantar. Igor estava paralisado de medo, decidiu cooperar, era o melhor que poderia fazer. Os homens carregaram-no até o veículo e sacaram duas seringas. Uma injetaram próximo à picada que Igor levara e outra no braço direito do menino.

Igor foi sentado no bano entre dois deles, acorrentado e aterrorizado. Sua febre passava aos poucos, a estrada era tão lisa que dava sono, mas ele não queria dormir e forçava-se a manter-se acordado. No braço em que levou a injeção, sentiu algumas regiões ficarem quentes e doloridas, começando de onde foi aplicada e subindo em direção aos ombros.

Chegou um momento, no entanto em que Igor adormecera. O sono foi um bálsamo para suas dores, era o único momento em que se sentia livre e seguro. Sonhava com seus dias monótonos, com sua casa, sua família, sua faculdade, o conforto de sua cama, um bom banho quente e comida saborosa. Logo aquele momento idílico se desmanchou ao que seus olhos abriram. O carro deu um tranco ao parar e Igor acordou assustado. “Chegamos? Onde será que estou agora? Meu braço dói, está quente...”

Alguns caroços vermelhos se formaram em vários pontos do braço e do ombro. Um dos homens apertou um caroço e Igor sentiu dor como se estivesse inflamado e muito sensível, além disso era mais firme do que ele esperava.

Puxaram o menino de dentro do veículo e vendaram-no com seu próprio lenço preto. Igor senti-se por sentado e ter suas correntes removidas, depois de um tempo sendo carregado. A venda foi removida e jogada ao seu colo, ele estava numa cela com várias outras pessoas. Era uma cena assustadoramente familiar, alguns com membros decepados, grandes feridas, corpos sujos de sangue seco.

—O-Onde estou? O que eles vão fazer comigo? — Igor gritava desesperado, mas as pessoas ao redor se comunicavam na língua desconhecida.

Todos estavam sem seus lenços pretos amarrados ao rosto, pareciam pessoas normais, assim como ele, isso deixava Igor tanto aliviado quanto preocupado, pois, se ele estava ali, teria o mesmo destino daqueles mutilados e feridos. “Meu pai do céu... por favor tenha misericórdia, nunca foi isso que eu desejei... por favor me proteja...” Igor chorava enquanto entoava baixinho uma oração e repetia-a até a exaustão.


	6. O primeiro diálogo

O tempo custava a passar, era comum ver os caroços em seu braço e no corpo daquelas pessoas crescerem e tornarem-se aqueles mesmos com que sonhara, grandes massas de carne avermelhadas e túrgidas de sangue, músculo e outros tecidos criados desordenadamente. Eram doloridos, pulsavam à medida que o sangue passava. Os que estavam maiores eram logo selecionados pelos guardas e retirados da cela, mas retornava depois de algumas horas com enormes feridas onde se localizavam os tumores, como se tivessem sido raspados. Alguns, no entanto voltavam após alguns dias com um membro ou outro faltando. Igor apenas conseguia supor o que estava acontecendo, não havia ninguém ali que o entendesse e muito menos que quisesse fazer um esforço para se comunicar.

Igor tinha cerca de oito caroços maiores que sua própria mão fechada, alguns começavam a se projetar mais para fora e a pender como se fossem frutos ligados à árvore por um caule, que no caso era o mesmo tecido tumoral. Já se acostumara com a dor, mas evitava usar o braço esquerdo, pois o movimento incomodava. A dor era intensa se pressionasse alguma das massas de carne que nasciam de seu corpo, por isso tinha dificuldades ao dormir, tendo que se encolher de um lado só.

Houve, no entanto uma manhã em que algo o surpreendeu, o guarda gritava e ninguém se mexia, todos olhavam para Igor fixamente. Ele levantou-se e gesticulou como se perguntasse se era com ele, logo entendeu e se apressou à saída da cela onde o guarda o esperava.

O guarda que o acompanhava falava coisas e logo em seguida ria, sabendo que Igor não conseguia entendê-lo. O menino acompanhou-o obedientemente, naquele ponto já era inútil qualquer resistência. Diferentemente do que esperava, não estava sendo guiado a nenhum açougue ou coisa parecida, mas sim a uma sala daquela fortaleza de pedra, com várias estantes e livros, uma mesa, com cadeiras e ornamentos diversos, como se fosse um escritório. Sentado à mesa estava um jovem de lenço vermelho.

Pela primeira vez ele ouviu algo que lhe soou familiar, era latim. O rapaz lia a bíblia que Igor trouxera consigo antes de ser capturado. Ao que viu Igor, ele cerrou a bíblia e dirigiu-se ao menino em sua língua nativa.

—???? — perguntou o jovem de lenço vermelho, pouco intrigado com a incompreensão de Igor.

—Agora você me entende? — perguntou em latim. A compreensão de Igor ainda que não perfeita era boa, estudou por alguns semestres na faculdade e mais profundamente por conta própria.

—S-Sim... senhor... — Igor respondeu na mesma língua, cabisbaixo e ainda assustado.

—Deve ter sido difícil andar por aí perdido e sem entender ninguém, imagino — o jovem demonstrou alguma empatia pela situação de Igor, que se ajoelhou e se curvou em seguida.

—P-Por favor, me ajude... eu só queria voltar pra casa, nunca fiz mal a ninguém... eu tenho medo, meu corpo dói, eu não sei onde estou e nem o que vai acontecer comigo... — Igor suplicou numa voz chorosa

O jovem solta uma gargalhada ao ouvir as palavras de Igor.

—Você não tem ideia mesmo da sua situação. Se você for uma refeição obediente eu posso me dar ao trabalho de te contar uma coisa ou outra. — respondeu o jovem com frieza. — sente aqui do meu lado.— disse enquanto puxava uma cadeira.

Igor se dirigiu de pronto aonde fora indicado e sentou-se de frente e próximo ao jovem. Aquele homem assustador tinha cabelos dourados, que cobriam as orelhas e a nuca com suas ondulações, olhos misteriosos, com uma íris da cor violeta, e outras feições delicadas que o lenço vermelho não escondia. Ele vestia a mesma roupa preta dos outros, mas estava sem o casaco que Igor estava acostumado a ver. Igor parou um pouco sua atenção na pele do jovem à sua frente, era bonita, de aspecto saudável, seus braços eram levemente definidos, a regata que vestia acompanhava as curvas masculinas e depressões quadradas e abruptas de seu torso malhado. A calça de tecido mole agarrava-se às pernas fortes numa medida proporcional à sua estatura média e corpo magro.

—Ta olhando pra onde? — o jovem tirano se enfurece e bate no rosto de Igor com violência. — Se você me tirar do sério eu posso errar a mordida e você fica sem braço.

Igor fixa seu olhar no chão, assustado, enquanto o jovem se levanta e retira seu lenço vermelho, amarrando-o entorno dos olhos de Igor.

—Não precisa ter medo, é só uma mordidinha... se você não chorar eu paro só nesse... — disse o jovem ao ouvido de Igor enquanto descia a mão da orelha até o tumor no pescoço, que se projetava quase tocando o ombro.

Igor sentiu o leve toque percorrer aquele apêndice sensível e dolorido, e logo em seguida uma série de dentes úmidos perfurarem-lhe. A dor era excruciante, as lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto e a sua voz se agudizava enquanto implorava para parar.

—Que pena, vou ter que continuar. — disse o jovem enquanto apertava e puxava com força a próxima massa de carne que comeria do corpo de Igor.

O corpo de Igor tremia de dor, o sangue escorria abundante das feridas, a respiração estava ofegante. Igor estava à beira do colapso, sua voz já não saía e ele não tinha força para se mover.

—Cheguei na metade... — o jovem disse num tom carinhoso e irônico ao ouvido de Igor.

Mais uma mordida e Igor desabou sobre a mesa.


	7. O jovem do lenço vermelho

Igor se lembrava daquelas noites com seus amigos, o aconchego daquela barraca, as risadas, as conversas frívolas, os grandes sonhos com o infinito. A lembrança da comida de sua mãe a segurança de seu lar, até mesmo a preocupação mal expressada e violenta de seu pai, que no fundo só queria o bem conforme a visão de mundo dele, tudo isso dava-lhe saudades. Ali onde estava não havia quem conversasse com ele, dividisse sonhos, risadas, que cuidasse, acolhesse ou que brigasse para que ele fizesse algo tão besta e inofensivo quanto começar a namorar.

Ao que os sonhos se esvaíam e os sentidos retornavam, Igor tinha medo do que veria ao abrir os olhos. Tomou seu tempo e coragem para de fato acordar, fingindo por alguns minutos estar dormindo. Estava estranhamente confortável, deitado, estendido em algo macio, suas feridas não doíam mais, sua cabeça apoiada sobre algo quente, macio, mas firme. Logo percebeu ser uma coxa, conseguia sentir o pulso daquela pessoa passar por sua nuca que descansava sobre aquele membro tenro e roliço.

Igor ouvia vozes naquela língua desconhecida e reconhecia uma das vozes, era justamente aquele jovem que o fizera perder a consciência, a voz e as lágrimas de tanta dor e sangue derramado. “Estou deitado no colo dele agora...” Igor acautelou-se, mas assim que percebeu enrigeceu-se sutilmente.

—Você estava acordado né? Eu já sabia. — comentou o jovem de lenço vermelho. — eu gostei do seu gosto. É como dizem, os humanos ficam mais saborosos a cada geração.

Igor abriu os olhos e fez menção de falar algo, mas logo a mão do rapaz veio à sua boca, calando-a com gentileza.

—Guarde sua voz para gritar quando for me servir de novo. — o jovem disse, ao que impedia Igor de falar. — vamos aproveitar a viagem, eu vou te contar algumas histórias.

Igor sentiu que por hora estava seguro. Aquele rapaz, que aparentava ter a mesma idade dele, passava uma estranha confiança, mesmo depois dos momentos aterrorizantes que fez Igor passar e da brutalidade que demonstrou ao tratá-lo como um pedaço de carne. O corpo do menino relaxou e se entregou àquele momento, Igor olhava atentamente para cima, com sua bochecha apoiada na barriga daquele jovem tirânico, fixando o olhar no pescoço largo e forte que desembocava numa mandíbula larga, mais que isso o lenço ocultava.

—Sabe, você deu sorte que eu te encontrei. Eu sou um dos únicos nesse planeta que sabe falar essa língua. Se for contar que nem se conta lá no seu planeta, em ‘anos’ correspondentes a 365 sucessões do nascer do sol, eu teria 21 ‘anos’, mas aqui o nosso intervalo entre dois amanheceres equivale a cerca de 7 dos seus, ou seja, um dia nosso equivale a sete dias seus. Aqui 21 ‘anos’ compostos de 365 nascimentos sucessivos do sol seriam como 147 na Terra, devido a essa diferença. Se eu for contar um ano como o tempo que esse planeta leva para dar uma volta entorno da nossa estrela central, esse número não faria sentido algum para você, pois eu teria pouco mais de um ano, mas é dessa forma que nós contamos idade aqui, então não se assuste quando conhecer um velho de três anos! — ele riu. — Nesse tempo eu tive como estudar várias coisas, dentre elas um pouco da cultura daquele seu planeta. A minha família e algumas outras estudaram ao longo de milênios como conseguir mais de vocês, seja procriando, seja indo lá buscar. Você deve ter conhecido outros como você por aqui, mas a safra mais nova deles é de mais de duzentos anos atrás, não sabem mais nada sobre o passado da sua raça e são educados para serem apenas servos e comida. Você já é diferente, é fresco, é saboroso, parece ser culto e obediente. Por isso eu te comprei.— concluiu o jovem. — meu nome é Ixan, mas você deve me chamar de mestre, senhor e coisas do gênero.

Algumas perguntas ainda surgiam na cabeça de Igor, tais como o significado das cores dos lenços, o possível paradeiro de Carlos e a possibilidade de voltar para a Terra. Mas no momento ele só queria descansar e ouvir o que Ixan tinha para falar.

—Meu nome é Igor... mestre... — apresentou-se resignado.

—Melhor, facilita na hora de te chamar. Já vou te avisar, antes que você tenha qualquer esperança de se rebelar ou qualquer coisa do gênero, que a nossa raça é muito superior fisicamente à de vocês. Nem que você tente me estrangular enquanto eu durmo com toda sua força, ainda assim eu não preciso nem dos braços para resistir. Nós somos o predador perfeito de vocês. Você é uma presa indefesa mantida em cativeiro apenas pela minha boa vontade.Entenda isso. — Ixan percorreu suavemente seus dedos por entre o cabelo de Igor.

—Entendido, mestre. — Igor respondeu anestesiado.

—Quando chegarmos você vai ganhar um lenço rosa, isso significa que você é um escravo humano e você deve usá-lo sempre que estiver foram das minhas propriedades. Se você me desobedecer, provavelmente vai pagar com a sua vida. Aqui quem não pertence a ninguém é de todo mundo. Eu sou sua única proteção, é bom você começar a gostar de mim. — Ixan apertou de leve a bochecha de Igor, falando-lhe com uma voz afável.

O veículo parou suavemente.

—Chegamos. — Ixan anunciou.

—Mestre, posso ficar assim só mais um pouco? — Igor não se sentira seguro e cuidado assim há dias. Aqueles breves momentos em que pode conversar, entender o que estava acontecendo e até receber um pouco de empatia tinham-no feito amolecer completamente.

—Se você quer, faça por merecer. — Ixan respondeu levantando a cabeça de Igor pelo cabelo. — Vem, desce logo, acabou a hora de dormir.


	8. Trabalho sujo

Ixan na frente e Igor logo atrás, mantendo-se o mais próximo possível de seu mestre, adentram o palacete de pedra em frente ao veículo que os trouxe. O sol já havia se posto, estimava-se que mais um ciclo de trabalho, como era chamado o dia terrestre de 24h, restava antes de anoitecer por completo. Ambos subiam um dos lances de escada daquela grande construção. Ao fim do lance de escadas um corredor com três portas se revelou.

—Agora que você está aqui eu posso fazer algo que eu sempre quis... você pode fechar os olhos se preferir. — Ixan virou-se para Igor com um sorriso simpático.

Igor não ousou falar nada, mas estava curioso demais para seguir o conselho de Ixan, decidiu manter os olhos abertos. Ao que Ixan se aproximou da porta à esquerda, gritou algo na língua nativa e sem demora uma mulher jovem, de aspecto envelhecido e pele fragilizada, repleta de cicatrizes, com os olhos fundos e saltados se apresenta à porta, sorridente apesar de tudo. Ixan troca algumas palavras e aponta para Igor, a mulher se desespera ao ver o menino e tenta fugir, mas Ixan agarra-lhe pelo braço e solta o próprio lenço vermelho. Joga a escrava no chão e com as próprias mãos arranca-lhe um dos braços do tronco a sangue frio. Igor vê os músculos rasgados, o sangue jorrando, os nervos e vasos sanguíneos dependurados como fios. A mulher perdeu a consciência instantaneamente devido à dor brutal. Igor consegue ouvir o som de ossos sendo quebrados enquanto Ixan mastiga-os e cospe alguns. Em seguida, arranca-lhe outro braço, depois cada uma das pernas. Ixan então grita algo em sua língua e logo sobem alguns escravos, que levam o tronco com a cabeça dali.

—Eu fui fazer a cortesia de limpar o quarto para você, mas acabei fazendo uma sujeira aqui... faz um favor pra mim? Limpa esse corredor aqui que eu vou lá na cozinha, os órgãos internos e o cérebro são as melhores partes. — Ixan amarra calmamente seu lenço novamente e desce as escadas. — Pega o material de limpeza perto da cozinha, vem comigo.

Igor não conseguia se mexer, não parava de pensar que a culpa daquela mulher ter morrido daquela forma era ele. Ele não conseguia se esquecer do olhar de terror dela ao vê-lo.

—Igor...eu estou perdendo a paciência... — a voz aborrecida de Ixan veio do andar de baixo e Igor logo se recompôs.

—Sim, mestre! — respondeu de imediato.

Igor tinha dificuldade de remover as manchas de sangue e recolher os pedaços de osso e outros tecidos retalhados pelo chão. O cheiro dava-lhe náuseas, a imagem vinha à sua mente e ele congelava horrorizado. Já se passaram algumas horas desde que Ixan havia descido e estava na sala de jantar esperando. “O que está acontecendo com a minha vida? Meu Deus... por favor me ajude a voltar para casa!”

Assim que havia terminado a tarefa que lhe foi dada, o corredor estava mais limpo do que antes, não havia mais nem sinal do massacre que ocorrera ali. Igor desceu para guardar o material e para lavar os panos utilizados.

—Igor... já terminou? Faz um favor e leva isso aqui pra mim lá no porão? Vou mandar alguém pra te acompanhar. — disse Ixan entregando-lhe um pano ensanguentado, que, ao toque, revelou estar escondendo algum objeto. — devolva à família dela o que restou.

Dito isso um guarda se aproximou e sinalizou a Igor para que o seguisse.

—Quando terminar bata na porta do meu quarto. — Ixan disse e logo tomou rumo às escadas para o andar em que estavam,

Igor seguiu a muito contragosto o guarda. Ambos desceram alguns lances de escada, passando por alguns corredores cheios de portas, até que o guarda conduziu-o por um destes. Antes de abrir a porta designada, Igor bateu três vezes nela e então abriu. Na escuridão estavam dois idosos e três crianças, que olhavam para Igor confusos e com medo. Quando o menino desembrulhou os restos até ele se surpreendeu: a cabeça com o topo do crânio quebrado e vazia por dentro, sem olhos e nem língua, as costelas e coluna vertebral em osso puro, com algumas marcas de terem sido roídos.

Igor virou-se rapidamente chorando e fechou a porta antes que pudesse ver a reação deles, mas conseguiu ouvir os gritos e o choro das crianças.

Como ordenado, Igor se pôs em frente à porta do quarto de Ixan, mas antes de bater, tomou aquele momento para se acalmar e para tentar esconder sua revolta. Embora seu jovem mestre parecesse uma boa pessoa às vezes, ele no fundo era um monstro impiedoso. Por isso que Igor devia sempre que possível mostrá-lo um sorriso e tentar pegá-lo de bom humor.

Igor bateu à porta.

—Entre. — A voz de Ixan veio de dentro do quarto.

Igor tomou mais um suspiro e empurrou com delicadeza a porta de madeira.


	9. Dormindo com o demônio

Muitas estantes, repletas de livros e papeis soltos, modestamente bagunçadas. Uma cama enorme próxima à porta, um pouco desalinhada, como se alguém tivesse apenas deitado brevemente. Em todas as janelas, cortinas de tecido pesado que serviam como anteparo para o meio externo, vermelhas e com os mesmos desenhos do lenço de Ixan. Sentado a uma cadeira próximo à janela, Ixan olhava para Igor com tranquilidade.

—Ficou bem limpo mesmo o corredor. Você vai começar a limpar meu quarto também a partir do próximo ciclo. — disse Ixan.

Igor sentiu-se brevemente feliz pelo elogio, mas ainda assim evitou o olhar e apenas assentiu com a cabeça, não queria gerar comportamentos imprevisíveis em Ixan, caso falasse algo.

O jovem do lenço vermelho se levantou e andou em direção a Igor, que enrigeceu-se de medo à medida em que os passos lentos aproximavam ambos. Ixan agarrou Igor pelo braço, puxando de leve, para que o acompanhasse. Quando chegaram ao pé da cama, Ixan empurrou o menino, que caiu de bruços no colchão, confuso. Ixan rasgou-lhe a camisa, deixando as costas de Igor expostas.

—Sabe o que fazemos quando estamos entediados? — Ixan perguntou com um sorriso, Igor não ousou responder nada. — Nós comemos.

Igor apavorou-se ao ouvir isso. Pela sua cabeça se passaram as imagens de antes, em que Ixan arrancava membro a membro daquela escrava, os diversos escravos mutilados que encontrara na prisão. Apenas de pensar que seria o próximo seus olhos já lacrimejavam e sua garganta apertava.

—Mas você é muito magrinho, não tem carne sobrando... se eu arrancar um pedaço já te estrago todo. Amanhã eu vou injetar em você, mas ainda vai demorar para crescer... — Ixan falava enquanto percorria as costas de Igor com a ponta de sua unha do indicador. Igor sentia um leve arrepio com aquele toque, mas não era desagradável. As unhas de Ixan não eram tão grandes, mas certamente se o pai de Igor ou qualquer outro homem daquela pequena cidade o visse, não exitariam em fazer chacota.

—Me diga, como você vai me entreter se eu não posso te comer? — Ixan segurou os braços de Igor e passou sua língua da base da coluna até o pescoço, cochichando no ouvido ao final. A língua dele era diferente também, longa, grossa e áspera, ao que Igor olhou de relance percebeu que não tinha qualquer aspecto humano. — Hein? — Ixan exigiu uma resposta.

Igor estava atônito, não sabia responder aquela pergunta e tinha medo do que poderia acontecer se Ixan não gostasse da ideia. Sentindo-se pressionado soltou uma resposta no impulso.

—Eu posso te contar sobre as estrelas! — Igor exclamou segurando o choro.

Ixan se afastou, sentou-se ao lado de Igor e apoiou uma de suas mãos na cabeça do menino, que estava enterrada no colchão fofo. Igor sentiu-se arrepiado subitamente e até Ixan percebeu ao olhar para a pele do menino.

—Eu já ouvi sobre o seu sistema, mas gosto do assunto. — Ixan respondeu. — Mas eu não quero isso agora... me proponha outra coisa.

Igor estava sem ideias, mas tentou apostar nas coisas em que ele era bom.

—Eu posso te contar histórias... — Igor arriscou.

Ixan suspirou decepcionado. Correu sua mão até o pescoço e então os ombros de Igor, palpando-os com uma força moderada, sem intenção de causar dor.

—Eu quero algo do seu corpo, sabe? As suas histórias eu posso ouvir outra hora. — Ixan respondeu impaciente e sentou-se sobre as costas de Igor, com os joelhos fletidos sobre a cama e as coxas apertando os braços estendidos do menino contra o corpo.

Igor estava confuso, de um lado medo e do outro uma estranha ansiedade, empolgado e curioso para o que Ixan poderia fazer a partir daquilo. Ele gostava daquela sensação de se sentir contido e pressionado. Para seu espanto, subitamente sente a ponta de uma unha de Ixan forçar-lhe um arranhão no pescoço, tão forte que a pele rasga numa tira que se acumula no dedo, que percorre-lhe a lateral do pescoço até a clavícula. Era uma dor brutal, uma longa tira de pele lhe fora arrancada à força, a unha nem afiada era. Igor soluçava de dor e tentava mexer os braços, mas não tinha força suficiente.

—Você é muito gostoso mesmo, dá até vontade de arrancar mais uma. — Igor ouve Ixan se deleitando.

O ferimento ardia e sangrava muito, Igor sentia o líquido quente escapar e escorrer por seu pescoço até encontrar o lençol que se enchia de manchas vermelhas. Logo sentiu a língua de Ixan contornar com longas e demoradas lambidas aquele rasgo de onde o sangue brotava. Aquela língua quente e áspera percorreu-lhe os ombros, o pescoço e até o peito, bebendo cada gota vermelha, então viajou toda a extensão do ferimento, que fez Igor urrar de dor ao que o ferimento aumentava.

—Se eu continuar vai acabar todo o recheio... que pena, vocês são muito frágeis. — disse Ixan recolhendo sua língua do pescoço ensanguentado. — Olha que desperdício... vai se lavar, senão eu não vou resistir.

Ixan indicou-lhe a porta da direita no corredor e Igor correu até lá com as pernas trêmulas e o rosto vermelho de choro. A água fazia arder ainda mais o ferimento quando penetrava a carne rasgada. Não foi muito profundo, mas o sangue não estancava, Igor pressionava a toalha, mas ainda não adiantava. Decidiu sair de lá com ela amarrada.

Ao voltar ao quarto, não entrou, parou à porta e se ajoelhou

—Mestre, vai precisar de mim ainda ou já posso ir dormir? — arriscou.

“Vai que ele pensa duas vezes né... não custa tentar...” Igor pensou.

—Vou sim, deita aqui comigo. — a voz veio da direção da cama, para a infelicidade de Igor.

—Eu não consegui parar o sangramento... — Igor continuou.

—Você não entendeu o que eu disse? — Ixan cortou a frase exitante de Igor, que logo se apressou a obedecer o comando prévio.

Quando Igor se deitou junto com Ixan, este retirou-lhe a toalha do pescoço, puxou-o em direção ao seu corpo já desnudo e puxou o lençol cobrindo ambos. A mão de Ixan percorreu o abdome de Igor, fazendo o corpo todo se arrepiar. As costas de Igor coladas no peito de Ixan e a nuca dele à mercê dos lábios do outro denunciaram a reação.

—Então é disso que você gosta mesmo... — Ixan sussurrou no ouvido de Igor.

O ímpeto de negar aquele absurdo era grande, Igor paralisou de raiva por um momento, mas logo desabou num choro. “É verdade... “ ele pensou. Alguns minutos passaram e ouvia-se apenas os soluços baixinhos de Igor enquanto Ixan acariciava seu corpo.

—Sabe, a minha espécie não precisa dormir tanto quanto a sua, só uma vez por dia. Mas eu quero fazer esse agrado pra você, vou ficar aqui do seu lado enquanto você dorme. — Ixan parecia carinhoso ao dizer isso, Igor sentiu-se de alguma forma consolado.

Em seguida, Igor sentiu a mão de Ixan desabotoar-lhe a calça e então baixá-la.

—Tire tudo. — ordenou Ixan.

Igor obedeceu movendo-se o mínimo possível, depois de completamente desnudo ficou estático, não sabia o que iria acontecer. Sua respiração, no entanto, era ofegante, seu corpo estava mais quente e as pernas meio bambas. Ele sentia todo o corpo de Ixan encaixado com seu, puxando-o pelo quadril.

—Eu gosto de você assim, mais corado desse jeito, mais quente e vivo... fica ainda mais gostoso... — Ixan apertava as ancas de Igor com força e pressionava o peito contra as costas do menino, Igor sentia o hálito quente e sensual de Ixan em sua orelha.

—É difícil me segurar, mas não quero te estragar tão cedo... — Ixan recuou um pouco. — Vou te deixar em paz agora, pode dormir que eu vou cuidar de você.

Igor fechou os olhos soltou-se, apoiando o peso das costas bem levemente sobre o corpo de Ixan, que o acomodou, e o peso da cabeça sobre o travesseiro que se afundou gentilmente.


	10. Possuído pelo demônio

A noite anterior se repetia, as palavras, os toques, apertões, puxadas e as peles roçando uma na outra. Igor estava encharcado de suor, ofegando, mas Ixan não lhe dava trégua, mesmo depois dos gritos e gemidos.

—Ixan... — Igor gritava em meio aos trancos, mas não tinha resposta.

A cintura de Igor se movia ritmicamente cada vez mais rápidos, a sua voz falhava a cada investida. Chegando ao ápice, Igor ouve.

—Dormiu bem, pelo visto... — a voz de Ixan penetra-lhe a mente e do nada toda aquela situação se desfaz. —Você quer mesmo né? Eu não sou dessas coisas, mas se for pra você ficar mais gostoso eu posso te dar um trato. — Disse Ixan distraído, lendo um livro na cama.

Igor percebera ao acordar que estava todo suado e um pouco cansado, havia se movido à noite inteira.

—Eu tive até que vir pro lado, toda hora você esfregando a bunda na minha perna... — Ixan provocou Igor, que escondia o rosto de vergonha.

—Desculpa, eu não queria... — Igor sentia mais vergonha do que medo.

“Não... o que aconteceu ontem... esse sonho... foi um caso isolado, eu gosto é de mulher.” Igor repetia a si mesmo mentalmente, para se acalmar.

Ixan fechou o livro e levantou-se da cama. Igor ouviu seus passos, mas não ousou virar-se para olhar. De repente sentiu Ixan pegá-lo pelo braço e virá-lo de barriga para cima. Ele segurava uma seringa e olhava paciente para Igor.

—Eu deixo você escolher, onde você quer levar? —Ixan perguntou.

Igor reconhecia aquilo, era a mesma que aplicaram nele para que crescessem aqueles tumores esquisitos em sua pele.

—Deixa eu te explicar como funciona isso aqui... ela acelera muito a divisão das suas células, mas ela também estimula diversos tipos de tecido, como músculos, nervos, pele e outros. Isso deixa mais saboroso. Essa injeção foi desenvolvida durante muito tempo, ela serve pra salvar a vida de vocês. Pensa bem, por que eu vou matar para comer uma vez, se eu posso te deixar vivo e comer várias vezes? — Ixan explicava enquanto passava a agulha levemente pelo rosto de Igor.

—Sabe, eu gosto de você, não quero que você sofra mais do que o necessário... se eu aplicasse na barriga ou nas costas... tadinho, seria muito desconfortável. — Ixan pega o braço esquerdo de Igor e aplica o liquido da seringa. Na hora, apenas aplicação dói. — Você lembra como é né? Você vai começar a sentir um pouco de dor e incomodo enquanto cresce, depois de uns dez ciclos já vai estar no ponto, mas eu gosto de deixar um pouco mais.

Igor massageava o local da aplicação, preparando-se para o que viria a acontecer nas próximas horas. Estranhamente Igor se sentia grato pela empatia que Ixan mostrava, mesmo considerando todo o sofrimento que ele lhe impunha. Mas ele estava confuso, as vezes Ixan tratava-o como um animal e em outros momentos como um cônjuge. Igor sentia-se culpado por sentir-se protegido e acolhido ao lado de quem era a raiz de seus medos.

—Mestre... por que você é tão bom comigo? — Igor toma coragem de perguntar. — Seria mais simples se eu te odiasse, mas eu não consigo...

Ixan ri, mas não responde nada. O silencio se instaura enquanto Igor olha para o chão reprimindo-se por ter falado aquilo e Ixan se veste e põe em ordem alguns papeis.

—Eu decidi que você deve aprender a nossa língua. Eu tenho coisas a tratar em outras cidades, devo ficar fora por um dia apenas, o que para você é bastante coisa. Meu irmão mais novo vai vir aqui, já arranjei para ele te ensinar a nossa língua e em troca você vai ajudar a aperfeiçoar o latim dele, exigência da família. — Ixan dizia ao sair do quarto. — Até eu voltar você deve obedecê-lo, aliás, volte para o seu quarto, lá é o seu lugar.

Igor se levanta de imediato e vai até a porta, vendo Ixan descer as escadas. Em seguida leva suas roupas, ou o que sobrou delas : uma camiseta rasgada, uma calça jeans manchada de sangue e fedidas de vários dias ininterruptos de uso e sua cueca, ainda mais fedida e suada. Ao entrar em seu novo quarto, percebe que as os pertences e roupas da antiga escrava ainda estavam ali. Não eram muitos, um utensílio semelhante a uma escova de cabelo, algumas trocas de roupa padrão para os escravos que já vira, que era um pedaço de tecido marrom que imitava uma túnica com uma corda amarrada à cintura.

Ao arrumar o quarto e recolher os pertences da falecida moça, encontrou um caderno, com várias páginas escritas à mão. Não conseguia ler nada daquilo e deduziu ser a escrita daquela língua desconhecida. Por curiosidade decidiu guardar aquele livro, talvez se aprendesse a ler descobriria algo interessante sobre a vida daquela mulher. Enfiou o livro em sua mala e desceu para colher alguns frutos das árvores por perto da residência, semelhantes às árvores de onde vinha se alimentando ultimamente. O gosto já lhe era levemente agradável, aprendeu a apreciá-lo em suas nuances de textura e sabor, junto com algumas folhas e grãos que encontrava sentia-se bem sustentado.

Enquanto colhia e juntava seus suprimentos para levar a seu quarto, experimentou matar alguns insetos e levá-los juntos, a fim de possivelmente descobrir se são comestíveis ou perigosos. Igor já tinha em mente se adaptar àquele lugar, descobrir onde podia ir, o que podia fazer e o que podia comer.

Quando subia as escadas para voltar ao seu quarto, ouviu pessoas conversando naquela língua desconhecida no corredor. Supôs que seriam os empregados e continuou com tranquilidade. Chegando ao corredor se deparou com um escravo ajoelhado em frente a um jovem que lembrava Ixan em alguns aspectos físicos, mas era mais baixo e mais magro, chegava a ser até um pouco menor que Igor, o cabelo era curto, embora da mesma cor. Mas os olhos eram os mesmos. O semblante era menos sofrido e mais jovial, até inocente à primeira vista. Ao ser percebido, ambos olharam-no, com alívio.

—Você... é Igor? — arriscou o jovem em um latim exitante e Igor curvou-se assentindo com a cabeça.

Nesse momento aquele jovem falou algo para o outro escravo que saiu dali correndo.

—Não fugiu? Sorte... — disse o jovem, apreensivo, em latim, mas ao olhar para a cesta de comida que Igor trazia consigo acalmou-se. — Buscar comida? — perguntou

—Sim... desculpe... — Igor respondeu olhando para o chão.

—Levanta... quero estudar. — respondeu o outro, apontando para o quarto de Ixan, onde se hospedaria.

Igor recolheu suas coisas do chão, abriu a porta de seu quarto e deixou-as ali com pressa, para não aborrecer seu novo mestre. Em seguida acedeu ao quarto do meio, onde o jovem se acomodava na cadeira com alguns papeis.

—Eu Darx sou Darx. — disse o jovem com certa insegurança. Seu discurso parecia seco e travado, provavelmente por falta de domínio da língua, mas sua voz era bem mais dócil que a de Ixan, lembrava a de um adolescente.

Igor sentou-se junto a ele e durante algumas horas praticou conversação com Darx. Aproveitou a oportunidade para descobrir algumas coisas úteis e outras nem tanto. Se Ixan tem 21 anos, Darx teria algo próximo de 17, ele não gostava muito de estudar, mas era necessário por que a família cobrava. Darx tinha pena dos seus escravos, não gostava de deixá-los deformados ou maltratá-los demais. Os mais próximos ele só “cultivava”, termo que ele usa para o processo de aplicar a injeção, ocasionalmente. Na ocasião Igor perguntou-lhe como se chamava sua raça, mas Darx respondeu-lhe algo um tanto incompreensível, mas logo lhe disse que se quisesse poderia chamar-lhes de ‘demônios’, que era o termo que os humanos usavam para descrevê-los no passado. Igor contou-lhe um pouco de sua vida também, que gostava de aprender línguas, que estudava letras e gostava de histórias, que gostava de olhar para o céu. Darx então contou-lhe sobre a sua infância, sobre as grandes cidades daquele mundo, pois Igor só havia conhecido uma pequena vila, uma prisão e agora uma casa de campo, por assim dizer. Darx contou-lhe que ora ou outra sua família viajava para alguns planetas próximos, contou da vegetação de alguns deles, dos animais enormes e perigosos. Igor admirou-se com as histórias e ficou levemente aterrorizado com algumas das descrições. Ao final da conversa, a fala de Darx estava mais fluida. Não é que ele não sabia falar, ele não tinha muita confiança e na ansiedade optava por se manter no simples, com medo de errar, mas ele não usava palavras e construções tão sofisticadas quanto Igor e Ixan.

—Mestre Darx... você poderia me ensinar a sua língua também? — Igor perguntou em dado ponto de modo que pareceu natural

—Sim, eu vou, meu irmão mandou. Agora pausa para a comida. — Darx levantou-se e saiu do quarto, descendo as escadas em direção à cozinha.

Igor voltou ao seu quarto, morto de fome e saboreou sua colheita enquanto ouvia gritos de dor do andar de baixo, de várias pessoas, um a um. Darx se realmente procurava infligir o mínimo de dor a cada um. A esse ponto, Igor já sentia seu braço dolorido, a injeção estava fazendo efeito e já havia regiões vermelhas e levemente inchadas, como caroços.

Depois de um tempo os gritos cessaram, Igor, que descansava, ouviu os passos de seu jovem mestre subindo as escadas. Para sua surpresa, Darx entrou em seu quarto, sem camisa, com uma pequena faca. Ele foi até Igor e pressionou seu peito delicadamente, sinalizando para que se deitasse no chão. Darx sentou-se no peito de Igor. O corpo dele também era perigosamente atraente, demonstrava energia, saúde, cada curva e dobra, o calor, a textura e a força das pernas que se acomodavam sobre sei peito, pressionando-o e envolvendo, tudo isso desestabilizava Igor. Nem o sangue que estava quase seco sobre o torso de Darx, ou aquela boca enorme, com seus dentes aterrorizantes, de onde escorria um pouco de saliva, assustavam Igor.

—Eu só vou tirar um pouquinho, pra sentir o gosto. — disse Darx se esparramando sobre o corpo de Igor, até que seus quadris, peitos e rostos se encontraram. Igor sentiu um volume rígido nas calças de Darx pressionar contra o seu. Os dedos de Darx percorriam-lhe as laterais do corpo e a boca dele se aproximava do rosto de Igor. Daquela boca, uma língua áspera, grossa, mas que se afinava ao longo do comprimento e bifurcava levemente na ponta varreu-lhe as bochechas lentamente. Igor suspirava, deixou-se ser lambido e palpado, descansou seus braços nas costas de Darx, abraçando-o fracamente e manteve seu rosto firme, até pressionando-o discretamente contra a língua que raspava nele.

—Darx... — Igor suspirou.

—Shhh!. — Darx repreendeu

Darx alcançou a faca que trouxera e deixara no chão e trouxe-a ao rosto de Igor, cortando-lhe levemente a bochecha, e depois lambendo o sangue que saía.

Doía, Igor suspirava e apertava Darx mais forte contra si, sentia o volume túrgido nas calças de Darx pulsar contra o seu que, ele nem reparara, estava duro também. Igor sentia o deleite de Darx ao beber seu sangue, conseguia sentir o prazer no corpo dele.

—Meu pescoço... Darx... — Igor pediu ofegante, girando a cabeça de leve, como se oferecesse seu pescoço.

Darx se excitou e correu a faca sutilmente num corte bem superficial que ia da mandíbula, descia à clavícula e então continuou pelo torax e abdome até o umbigo. Não impressionava só a destreza com a faca, para cortar tão superficialmente e produzir um sangramento pequeno, mas também a destreza na língua, que trilhava sensualmente o corte, enquanto Darx segurava com força os braços de Igor.

—Para de me provocar... — Darx afastou-se de repente, ofegante e corado, olhando para Igor com deleite. — Vem, vamos tomar um banho.

Darx puxou Igor pelo braço, que logo o acompanhou sem muita hesitação.


	11. Pecado

Igor ainda estava extasiado, o curto caminho entre seu quarto e o banheiro, cuja porta era logo em frente parecia demorar minutos. Igor via Darx por trás, seus braços e costas desnudos, as globosas nádegas que o tecido da calça contornava suavemente, ameaçando cair no pequeno vão que se formava na altura do sacro. Acima o pescoço esguio do garoto que o conduzia, as fibras do trapézio que desciam suaves do pescoço aos ombros e pareciam se conectar com os deltóides modestamente salientes. “Cacete... eu estou gostando de homem... “ pensava Igor.

Se Ixan era bonito, o que falar de seu irmão, mas Igor tinha dificuldade de admitir isso. Eis que então Darx tira a roupa, despreocupado, e vira para se dirigir a Igor, que olha-o ávido.

—Que foi? Nunca viu um homem nu? Não somos tão diferentes de vocês assim... — Darx se aproximou com seus grandes dentes aparecendo discretamente entre os lábios semicerrados. —Daqui para baixo, somos iguais... — ele sinalizou apontando para a linha da mandíbula.

Darx correu sua mão pelo tronco de Igor, alcançando o botão de seu jeans. Rapidamente desabotoou e desfez o zipper. Mas Igor, envergonhado, recuou. Darx olhou impaciente e ajoelhou-se segurando as duas pontas da calça separadas pelo zipper. Num tranco só rasgou a frente da calça inteira.

—Que pena, você vai ter que usar outro tipo de roupa agora. — Darx sorriu. — Agora tire a cueca para poder se limpar.

Igor morria de vergonha, estava duro ainda e Darx pedia que tirasse a cueca à sua frente. Com medo que ele rasgasse a cueca também, Igor tirou e jogou-a num canto.

—Você tava querendo esconder isso? Se eu quiser ver eu vou ver, seu corpo é meu agora. — Darx disse sorridente apertando os lábios de Igor com seu polegar enquanto segurava o queixo. — Agora já pra dentro! — brincou, dando um tapa na nádega de Igor, que pulou surpreso.

Para a surpresa de Igor, Darx sentou-se de um lado da banheira e Igor de outro, era uma banheira grande o suficiente para acomodá-los de maneira confortável. Depois de alguns minutos relaxando, Igor submergiu a cabeça, esfregou seu corpo, que ainda doía devido aos cortes e feridas. Nesse momento percebeu que Darx observava-o impaciente, mas calado. Eis que o garoto movee-se em direção a Igor, que logo ajeitou-se, sentando corretamente. Darx apoiou os joelhos ao lado nas coxas de Igor, com suas pernas passando por baixo do adolescente, e avançou com o rosto até a orelha direita de Igor.

—Se você gosta de apanhar me avisa, mas eu quero te ensinar com carinho antes... — Darx agarra o punho de Igor com sua mão e esfrega-se com a mão de Igor. — Ta vendo? Se você não esfregar, não sai.

Feito isso, Darx sentou no colo de Igor e pôs as mãos do escravo em seus próprios ombros. Igor conseguia sentir o peso do moleque descansando sobre sua pelve, seu membro turgido entrava levemente entre as nádegas globosas e macias e as pernas de Darx se cruzavam em suas costas, prendendo-o.

— Pode começar. — ordenou ternamente.

Igor massageou o corpo de Darx com firmeza e excitação. Por vezes apertava-lhe a pele e forçava-o para baixo, deslizando seu pau nas nádegas macias. O atrito, a vontade de encaixar sua rola e penetrar naquele espaço apertado que lhe provocava era grande. Darx por vezes se animava e ajustava seu corpo, esfregando-se na vara de Igor, agarrando-a com o glúteo e logo deslizando para fazê-la escapar.

Igor desceu as mãos para esfregar a barriga, então as pernas e as nádegas de Darx, levando seus dedos junto com sua glande para massagear aquela região sensível e tão escondida.

—Ta gostando? — perguntou Darx.

Igor gemeu positivamente e percebeu uma risada de divertimento de Darx.

—Você gosta de mim? — continuou o garoto, olhando atentamente cada expressão de Igor, que olhava para cima, por vezes fechava os olhos, franzia o rosto, suspirava.

—S-Sim... — Igor não se continha, já começava a pressionar a entrada e afastar as nádegas com as mãos.

—Eu sou bonzinho com você, não sou? — Darx sussurrou novamente.

—É... sim... — Igor avançou a muito custo, sentiu penetrar o interior de Darx, que soltou um gemido de dor e contraiu levemente entorno do membro que entrava.

—Me fala o que você vai fazer comigo... — Darx sussurrou manhosamente, mas sem tirar o sorriso do rosto.

—Eu vou enfiar tudo... — Igor apertou-lhe com força e puxou-o violentamente, forçando uma entrada abrupta de todo o seu membro dentro do garoto que gemeu alto e apertou-se entorno daquele corpo que o invadia

Igor nunca havia feito aquilo antes, ele se pensava se era essa a sensação que teria se estivesse fazendo com uma menina. Mas pouco importava, ele só queria deslizar cada vez mais, sentir aquele calor e pressão entorno do seu pau. Cada vez ficava mais fácil, mais úmido lá dentro, os movimento tornaram-se mais amplos e ritmados. Ele olhava para o rosto de Darx e via-o de olhos fechados, numa mistura de muita dor com um pouco de prazer, suficiente para fazê-lo pedir mais e rebolar no pau que o invadia.

Chegou ao momento em que Igor sentia que não dava mais para segurar, uma mistura entre a vontade de soltar tudo lá dentro e a culpa de consumar o ato bagunçavam sua mente.

—Não para... Vai! Goza dentro! — esse estímulo final fez-lhe tomar a decisão e soltar toda sua carga, pulsando até sair a ultima gota.

Mole, ele deslizou para fora e Darx relaxou, sentado em seu colo. Ambos se olhavam, Igor estava incrédulo do que acabara de ocorrer ali, Darx suado e corado, mas sorrindo. Logo Igor desviou o olhar e abaixou a cabeça. Seu rosto fechou e o coração apertou. “Pecado... como eu pude... era para eu fazer com uma menina e depois de casar...” Igor se reprimiu.

—O que houve? — Darx perguntou despreocupado

—Desculpe... eu não podia ter feito isso... — Igor chorou.

—Não se preocupe... — Darx abraçou-o.

—Mestre... você gosta de mim? — Igor perguntou afundando o rosto no peito de Darx.

Alguns segundos se passaram, Darx se manteve estático.

—Sim. — ele respondeu com a mesma leveza e bom humor de antes.


	12. Decisão

Igor se retirou respeitosamente e foi direto para o seu quarto, enquanto Darx tomaria seu tempo no banheiro para por para fora aquilo que Igor deixou lá dentro. O jovem humano vestiu-se nos farrapos marrons deixados aos escravos, ajoelhou-se e abriu a bíblia, procurando algum salmo. “Deus... me perdoe... o que posso fazer para corrigir esse erro?” Igor perguntava. “Me mostre, Senhor, uma forma de me redimir... eu não quero ir para o inferno...” ele soluçava silenciosamente.

Igor sempre fora de ignorar muito o que sua religião pregava, mas desde que chegou a esse planeta novo, de um modo totalmente místico e inexplicado começou a recorrer mais à fé e junto com ela veio o temor, que seu padre exaltava.

—Não basta ter fé, deve-se ser temente a Deus! — ele ouvia em sua cabeça.

—Se você cometeu um pecado, deve confessar! — a voz voltava em sua cabeça, mas ele se perguntava “confessar? Para quem? Quem pode me conceder esse perdão?”

Não lhe vinha resposta, apenas desespero. O que seria agora da sua vida, além de gostar de homens era impuro? O seu pai estava certo afinal?

—Você não é meu filho! Pederasta nojento! — é como se ele ouvisse a voz de seu pai pegando-o no ato. Sentia-se vigiado a todo momento.

“Como vou olhar para os meus amigos agora? O que vou dizer para a minha mãe? “ Igor voltou a refletir. “Se eles souberem disso... eu jamais abusei deles quando dormíamos juntos!” afirmou confiante, mas então lembrou-se daquele dia em que esfregou-se e explorou o corpo de seus amigos sem que percebessem.

—Pecador vai para o inferno! — ouvia seu pai exclamando furioso.

“Não dá, eu não posso deixar as coisas como estão... preciso fazer algo...” ele pensava em maneiras de reparar seu erro. Pedir desculpas? Não ia adiantar. Voto de castidade?Também não, já foi. Igor folheou a bíblia em busca de respostas e então de repente pôs-se a rir com uma possibilidade.

—Não... não vou fazer isso... — pensou alto

—O que você não vai fazer? — a voz de Darx fez Igor virar-se e vê-lo desnudo ao batente da porta. —Eu sabia que tinha algo de errado, então vim ver o que você estava fazendo. — continuou

Igor fechou a bíblia e a escondeu, tentou disfarçar o choro, mas o outro olhava-o impaciente.

—Eu pequei. — admitiu cabisbaixo.

—É por causa desse livro? Ouvi histórias que no seu planeta é bem famoso... — Aproximou-se Darx. —Não vou questioná-lo, mas eu queria ajudar de alguma forma. Tem algo que eu possa fazer? — sorriu gentilmente o comedor de gente.

Igor tomou alguns segundos para refletir, mas logo inflou os pulmões e pôs-se de joelhos, curvando-se.

—Mestre, eu imploro, case comigo. —Igor gritou emocionado, com medo de qual seria a reação de Darx.

—Sim. — a resposta veio mais rápido do que esperado, sem qualquer duvida ou emoção forte, apenas tranquilidade e um sorriso de canto de boca. Darx passava muita estabilidade, mas Igor se questionava se ele realmente entendia o peso daquilo ou se ele só era decidido.

—Mas é preciso esperar meu irmão voltar. Nesse mundo existem algumas regras. Casar com um escravo não é algo novo, mas é um tabu. — continuou.

Igor assentiu com a cabeça e agradeceu em voz baixa, Darx acariciou-lhe os cabelos.

—Não se preocupe, tudo vai terminar bem... — consolou-o. —Por enquanto tudo continua igual, você é só um escravo e eu sou seu mestre.

Igor acenou com a cabeça e beijou-lhe os pés. Naquele momento ele só conseguia sentir um alívio, não seria tão pecador assim. Inclusive lembrava-se de seu padre comentando que algumas igrejas já aceitavam casamento entre homens “quem sabe elas não estão mais certas?”, pensou.

—Vamos para o meu quarto, vou te ensinar um pouco da nossa língua — ofereceu Darx.


	13. Entre os dois demônios

O sol raiava, ainda restavam cerca de 4 ciclos para o anoitecer e um pouco menos de 14 para Ixan voltar. Depois de algumas horas estudando, Igor já se sentia cansado, havia aprendido bem pouco e Darx já perdia a paciência, não era o melhor dos professores.

—Vai dormir, você está cansado. — disse Darx suspirando de tédio.

—Com licença, mestre. — disse Igor se recolhendo para seu quarto.

—Mais uma coisa. De quem você gosta mais, de mim ou do Ixan? — perguntou Darx com um sorriso e um olhar penetrante

Igor fora pego de surpresa, não sabia como responder essa pergunta. Já passara do ponto em que abominava Ixan e sequer chegou a pensar mal de Darx, ele parecia só ter qualidades, era carinhoso, gostava das mesmas coisas que ele, não maltratava os escravos. Mas Ixan tinha outras qualidades, ele parecia mais confiável e seguro, Darx era meio imprevisível e muitas vezes Igor não sabia decifrar se ele estava sendo genuíno ou apenas brincando com a situação. Mas mesmo que Darx estivesse apenas brincando com Igor, ele gostava de ser explorado e enganado, mesmo que Darx não levasse a sério os seus sentimentos, Igor tinha uma estranha vontade de se submeter àquelas mãos irresponsáveis, na mesma medida em que a responsabilidade, a segurança e a seriedade de Ixan o atraíam.

—Eu não posso responder essa pergunta... eu estaria sendo injusto, me perdoe... — disse Igor após alguns momentos de exitação.

—Que feio... você quer casar comigo e gosta do meu irmão? O seu deus vai te castigar. — olhou para Igor, com um tom de brincadeira.

Darx levantou-se da cadeira e andou até Igor.

—Sabe... o nosso olfato é muito bom, eu sei que você já deitou nessa cama com o meu irmão. — O garoto olhou-o fundo nos olhos, ainda sorrindo como se se divertisse. — Me diz... você gosta de mim, ou quer me enganar?

Igor queria dizê-lo que seus sentimentos eram genuínos, ele tinha medo do olhar do Darx nesse momento, mas lembrando-se dos bons tempos que passaram nas ultimas horas, nas conversas que tiveram estudando e na intensidade dos últimos acontecimentos, ele conseguia se enxergar ao lado daquele garoto, indo viajar a um planeta novo, visitando as cidades, repetindo o que fizeram na banheira. Por outro lado, era muito cedo para se apegar dessa forma, ele mal o conhecia. “Eu pedi ele em casamento...” foi a decisão final.

—mestre, me perdoe, meu coração é só seu, e se não acredita, eu posso provar. — Igor pegou a mão de Darx e curvou a cabeça, declarando com seriedade. Logo ouviu uma gargalhada e a voz de Darx voltou ao seu natural.

—Você é tão bobo... mas eu gosto assim. Não precisa mudar em nada. — Darx apertou-lhe a bochecha e empurrou-lhe para fora do quarto.

Igor estava confuso, mas com um sorriso que não saía de seu rosto, aquela situação o empolgava, queria entrar lá de novo e continuar ao lado de Darx, mas sentia-se feliz sabendo que de alguma forma peculiar o garoto gostava dele. “Ele é fácil de ler, afinal.” pensou.


	14. O Bálsamo

Quatro ciclos se passaram. Igor e Darx vinham estudando e por vezes tendo alguns episódios de tensão, principalmente quando Darx sentia fome ou sentia tesão no corpo de Igor. Os banhos se tornaram regulares e Igor já os aguardava com ansiedade, tinha tomado gosto por Darx, principalmente por que aqueles eram os poucos momentos em que ele se sentia no controle da situação e tinha poder sobre Darx. Naquela noite em específico, banharam-se antes de dormir, mas Darx mandou-o para o próprio quarto, pois queria um pouco de privacidade. Igor não questionou e acomodou-se em seu aposento, dormindo tranquilamente.

Ele ainda estava sonolento, mas conseguia ouvir vagamente algumas conversas em voz alta, ele ainda não entendia nada daquela língua, mesmo tendo tido algumas aulas. Ao longe ouvia a voz de Darx gritando, não parecia bravo, mas sim com pressa. Um grande número de passos era ouvido no andar debaixo. Depois disso a atenção de Igor se esvaiu e ele voltou ao sono.

Ele dormia num monte de palha jogada no chão, de boca aberta e de lado, com lado esquerdo voltado para cima devido aos caroços que se desenvolviam. De repente, sente uma agulhada penetrar-lhe o braço. Acordou pulando de dor, com um dos caroços em seu braço pulsando. À sua frente, Darx com uma expressão intrigada e o dedo estendido.

—Dói? — perguntou sorrindo.

Igor fez que sim, sem tentar esconder sua cara de sofrimento. Darx olhava para ele com deleite.

—Você sabe... eu gosto de te ver assim... — disse Darx puxando-lhe de leve a orelha.

Igor deixava-o bulir com ele, fingia estar incomodado mas gostava. Darx então encaixou-o sentado entre suas pernas e abraçou-o por trás, envolvendo seus braços por baixo dos de Igor.

—Eu tenho uma boa notícia pra você... — disse Darx ao ouvido de Igor, que logo sorriu.

—Sério, o que é? — perguntou Igor.

—Se você quer saber vai ter que me agradar. — declarou Darx, que soltou seu braço esquerdo e furtivamente enfiou fundo seu indicador num dos caroços no braço de de Igor. O menino urrou de dor e tentou se soltar, mas Darx segurou-o mais firme ainda, trançando as pernas entorno das coxas dele e imobilizando o braço direito com o próprio.

—Por favor mestre... dói muito... — Igor pedia com uma voz chorosa.

Darx mudou-o de posição, jogou-o no chão e sentou-se atravessado em seu peito, voltado para o braço esquerdo do menino. Com sua perna esquerda prendia o braço direito. Daquela posição ele conseguia ver claramente o rosto de seu escravo e tinha suas duas mãos livres para manusear o braço ferido.

—Eu já fiz tanto por você... eu só quero ver o seu rostinho... faz uma cara bonita pra mim— Darx falava enquanto acariciava a pele saudável daquele braço, aproximando-se de mais uma bola que se formava na região do bisceps.

Com sua língua, Darx brincava com aquela massa vermelha e pulsante de carne, enquanto Igor urrava de dor. Ele sentia como se uma lixa extremamente áspera pressionasse e e raspasse sua pele frágil, a pressão contra aquela protuberância virava uma pontada que atravessava o osso, o atrito parecia que iria ralar a pele. Igor se debatia, tentava virar-se com as pernas, mas Darx era muito mais forte. O que ele podia fazer era só chorar e implorar para que ele parasse.

Darx parou um momento e olhou-o com deleite, estava se divertindo muito.

—Você me ama? — perguntou o adolescente.

Igor assentiu com a cabeça, mas não conseguia parar de soluçar.

—Então diga em voz alta três vezes para todos ouvirem. — ordenou.

—Eu te amo! — a primeira saiu, a despeito dos soluços e dar dor que persistia

—Eu te.. Ahhh! — Igor interrompeu sua segunda declaração com um grito histérico ao que Darx fincou a ponta dos dentes no tumor dolorido.

Os olhares se encontraram, era assustador ver o sadismo na face de Darx, ele compelia-o a continuar com o olhar. Igor obedeceu, mesmo sabendo o que ele estava prestes a fazer.

—Eu te a.. Ahhhh.....! — Com a voz trêmula e o corpo rígido, olhando nos olhos de Darx, que fitava-o com os dentes levemente afundados naquela massa que se formava em seu braço, Igor gritou a frase. Logo a dor intensa o calou e fez a voz falhar e o olhar se perder. Igor caiu no chão trêmulo e ofegante, como se estivesse prestes a entrar em colapso. O corpo dele mal reagia e Darx veio com uma faca e começou a cortar em volta do buraco que deixara.

—Só vou raspar o restinho... — disse Darx com o sangue de Igor escorrendo pelos dentes e alguns pedaços de carne aparecendo. No braço de Igor restou um buraco pouco profundo, sangrava muito, ainda mais por um dos dentes ter perfurado um pouco além do que devia. Darx tirou do bolso uma outra injeção, que aplicou entorno da ferida.

—É coagulante, não quero você morrendo por falta de sangue. — disse com seu sorriso de sempre.

Igor mal tinha força naquele momento para erguer o braço, mas ainda assim caçou com esforço a mão de Darx e segurou-a trêmulo, enquanto olhava-o nos olhos.

—Eu consegui te agradar, mestre? — Igor tentava sorrir em meio às lágrimas. O olhar de Darx mudou, ele agora estava excitado, a cara de sofrimento de Igor lhe dava prazer, mas aquelas lágrimas de devoção e aquele sorriso de prazer em servi-lo tinham um peso muito maior. Ele saiu de cima de Igor e pegou-o em seu colo para colocá-lo na cama novamente.

—Mais do que você imagina... mas não faça isso de novo, não quero acabar te matando. — respondeu Darx acariciando-lhe.

Igor olhou para baixo como se recebesse uma advertência e assentisse com a repressão. Apesar da dor ele se sentia no céu, aquele breve momento de afeto para ele era o auge. Os breves momentos de carinho e preocupação que Darx demonstrava eram o que abalava as estruturas de Igor.

—Aliás, hoje trouxeram um escravo para cá que fala estranho, queria ver se você entende, a língua dele lembra um pouco o latim, mas é estranha, não dá para entender. — Darx comentou. —essa era a notícia boa! Você vai ter um amigo.

—Carlos?... — Igor perguntou baixinho e afundou a cabeça no colo de Darx, que ainda estava duro de excitação com o ocorrido. Darx acariciou-o por alguns minutos, mas antes que tomasse a iniciativa de levantar, Igor reuniu suas forças e se ergueu.

—Posso vê-lo, Mestre? — Igor perguntou e ambos deixaram o quarto.

“Carlos... você também veio parar nesse inferno afinal?”


	15. O demônio tem coração?

A casa era razoavelmente grande, mas Igor só havia explorado o caminho da porta aos quartos e banheiros de Ixan. Pela porta da frente adentrava-se num corredor com quatro portas. À direita era a que levava às escadas que ele estava acostumado a usar. Em seguida, no sentido anti-horário, na parede oposta à da porta de entrada, estava a porta da cozinha e além dela a sala de jantar. A próxima na mesma parede ainda, mas agora na porção esquerda da casa era a que levava à sala de visitas, além dela abriam-se mais duas, uma para a biblioteca e outra para um escritório. A última porta, oposta à que Igor frequentava, situada na extremidade esquerda do corredor, levava à lavanderia e outro corredor, que era de uso maior de escravos. Nesse corredor havia mais uma sala à esquerda com macas, caixas de medicamentos e instrumentos cirúrgicos. No final desse corredor um alçapão.

Igor, que nunca andara sozinho pela casa, foi conduzido por Darx até a chamada “Sala de tratamento”, que, segundo seu mestre, era onde os escravos mais experientes e até as vezes ele mesmo medicava e operava os feridos. Deixar um escravo morrer era um desperdício, por isso aquela sociedade investia bastante na produção de medicamentos e no ensino de técnicas cirúrgicas simples. Ao entrarem na sala, Igor se deparou comum homem prostrado na maca.

Ao que Darx se aproximou, uma escrava vestindo um avental branco extensamente manchado de sangue disse-lhe algo enquanto manuseava com pressa alguns instrumentos. Darx cruzou os braços, apertando-os discretamente, mas logo relaxou e virou-se para Igor.

—Desde que encontraram ele rastejando na estrada e o trouxeram para cá, ele está taquipneico e com o ritmo cardíaco acelerado. Os olhos não parecem reagir a estímulos e fixam-se em pontos aleatórios. As vezes ele parece interagir com algum de nós ou com algo imaginário. Suspeitamos que ele esteja agindo assim por algum tipo de intoxicação. — disse Darx a Igor, que se aproximou esticando a cabeça para ver o doente.

Com o rosto inchado, a pele do peito e dos braços ralada, diversos sangramentos sendo tratados, cicatrizes dos famosos “cultivos”, que formavam crostas circulares nos braços, pescoço, tórax e pernas, ossos marcando a pele, ainda era possível reconhecê-lo. Era Carlos, sem dúvida alguma. Igor se aproximou com as mãos no peito e o rosto choroso.

—Me deixem seus monstros... eu quero minha casa... minha família... Igor... desculpe... — ele balbuciava em Português, olhos arregalados e fixos no teto, sem demonstrar emoção. —Rápido, corra seu verme! Vão te deixar para morrer aqui!— de repente ele se estremece e grita, com algumas lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos perdidos.

Igor procura o braço de Darx e acomoda sua bochecha no ombro, abraçando-o com firmeza.

—Por favor, mestre... não deixe meu amigo morrer... —Igor pediu com a voz pesada.

Darx abriu um sorriso ao ver o semblante de seu escravo. Será que deveria dar uma medicação errada àquele pedaço de carne na maca para prolongar o sofrimento de seu querido esposo? Pensava o garoto, que tinha nas mãos as vidas de todos ali presentes. Era diferente, quando Igor se jogava aos seus pés implorando por sua vida, ele tinha certeza que Darx não o mataria, é como se fosse um jogo. Nesse caso, Igor estava realmente dependendo dele, totalmente sem qualquer certeza ou garantia a seu favor, depositando suas esperanças em sua benevolência. Darx não queria que isso acabasse tão cedo.

—Não se preocupe... vamos fazer o nosso melhor... — Darx disse enquanto acariciava e confortava o menino agarrado ao seu braço.

O jovem mestre daquela mansão deu um passo à frente, vestiu um par de luvas e passou a examinar o corpo, por vezes molhando o dedo em um pouco de sangue e arrancando algum pedaço de pele pendurada e provando. Era gostoso, mas Igor era mais, pensou. Uma das pernas estava visivelmente mais comprometida e, ao examiná-la, Darx encontrou dois furos paralelos e pouco espaçados. Era a comprovação que precisava.

—Ele de fato foi intoxicado por um inseto, como eu suspeitava. É um bichinho nojento, cabe na palma da mão, mas quando ele pica a sua espécie frágil é preciso tratar imediatamente... começa com dor e coceira e depois de três dias já afeta o corpo todo. — disse Darx concentrado, examinando a perna. —Vou ter que cortar essa fora, senão ele só vai piorar e vai acabar morrendo do coração ou por falta de ar. — Darx continuou a explicação virando-se para Igor, tomando seu tempo para olhá-lo com atenção, saboreando-o com os olhos.

Igor curvou-se de leve levando uma mão à boca e outra a barriga, em seguida fechou os olhos com força e virou o rosto.

—Por favor, salve ele... — chorava baixinho.

Dar voltou-se animado ao corpo e anunciou em sua língua nativa aos escravos que aguardavam confusos com o diálogo anterior. De repente aquilo gerou uma comoção entre os escravos e uma delas se aproximou, como se estivesse questionando ou tentando clarificar algum mal entendido. Darx virou-lhe um tapa no rosto e ela depois de alguns segundos acenou com a cabeça e correu a um dos armários. De lá ela tirou uma serra, bem rústica, usada geralmente para cortar lenha.

—Igor... vou precisar da sua ajuda, venha cá — Darx pediu com doçura.

O jovem, relutante, aproximou-se e recebeu em sua mão uma seringa.

—Eu vou serrar a perna infectada. Mas antes você deve aplicar beeeem devagar essa injeção no ponto que eu vou indicar. — Darx explicava com empolgação e marcando o local com um pequeno corte próximo à virilha.

Darx pegou um lençol que estava perto da maca e amarrou com força entorno da coxa , bem próximo à altura da marca que fizera para Igor. Em alguns instantes a perna começou a ficar mais pálida e a região acima levemente mais avermelhada.

—Agora. — sinalizou para Igor, que puncionou a pele e o que mais houvesse lá, confiando plenamente nas instruções de Darx. O semblante de sofrimento de Igor era inconfundível, era como se fosse ele ali deitado.

Darx então começou a serrar e olhava para Igor ocasionalmente enquanto serrava vagarosamente a pele, depois os músculos, nervos, artérias, veias, ossos. Ao ver a lâmina se enterrar na pele e o sangue brotar como se fosse agua de uma nascente, Igor já sentiu um pouco de náusea e terror com os gritos de Carlos. Os outros escravos se mobilizaram para segura o paciente que se debatia com violência. Logo ele já havia perdido a consciência devido à dor. Quando chegou ao osso, Igor tapou os ouvidos e franziu a testa, tentando escapar daquele ruído que lhe causava arrepios e tontura.

Quando Darx terminou, a perna que se projetava para fora da maca caiu ao chão e rolou aos pés de Igor. O jovem caiu para trás, rastejando para longe daquele membro decepado, que fazia uma pequena poça de sangue e pendiam alguns fiapos de músculo e vasos sanguíneos, junto com um pouco de pó de osso. Igor abraçou os joelhos e enterrou o rosto entre eles, chorando compulsivamente.

Darx imediatamente deu outras ordens aos escravos, que se mobilizaram às pressas para atender o homem na maca. Aliviado, Darx pegou a perna no chão e levou-a consigo até Igor. Parou à frente dele e tomou alguns momentos para admirá-lo. Em seguida agachou-se e com a mão ensanguentada acariciou o rosto do menino, que ergueu-se em resposta ao toque.

—Pronto, está tudo bem agora, já passou. — Darx sorriu e levou os lábios à testa de Igor, dando o que se assemelharia a um beijo. Era a primeira vez que Igor recebia dele ou de Ixan algo que lembrasse um beijo, o tamanho dos lábios, o formato dos dentes e o jeito que os músculos da boca deles se moviam eram diferentes dos humanos, não conseguiam fazer um ”biquinho” tão bem como os humanos.

Igor afundou-se no peito de Darx com um abraço e então virou o rosto na direção oposta à perna que seu mestre segurava. Ambos subiram ao quarto, Darx iria comer aquela perna antes que estragasse e Igor iria para seu quarto, mas quando o humano estava para abrir a porta de seu aposento, Darx lhe chamou.

—Você vai me deixar sozinho? Eu faço tudo por você e você não me dá nem um pouco de carinho? — Darx apertou a voz com um tom manhoso.

Igor recuou a mão imediatamente da maçaneta e se dirigiu a ele de pronto, tentando esconder o sorriso que aparecera brevemente. Ambos entraram juntos e Darx tirou de um armário um conjunto de talheres e uma faca grande de serra, a lâmina era extremamente fina, parecia muito afiada. Ele estendeu a perna de Carlos numa toalha sobre o chão e cortou-a em discos grossos. Em seguida puxou Igor para seu lado e sentou-se, puxando-o para baixo também. Darx deu um garfo na mão de Igor, apontou para a perna fatiada e então para sua boca, que estava escancarada, mostrando os dentes e escorrendo saliva. Igor entendeu a mensagem

A primeira garfada deu-lhe enjoo, o metal fincou numa carne que parecia ser músculo, mas era meio fibrosa. Igor não quis pensar nos detalhes, ele não conhecia nada de anatomia. Quando ergueu a peça com o garfo, o sangue pingava, algumas fibras se esticavam como se segurassem a carne junto ao osso. Ele levou com muito custo o disco pesado até as presas de meu mestre, que o abocanhou, puxando a peça do garfo com seus dentes, que perfuravam com facilidade sua refeição. Igor pedia baixinho para que Darx não o forçasse a fazer aquilo, mas então ouvia.

—Eu gosto tanto de ficar perto de você... olha como você ta me deixando feliz... — Darx falava com um sorriso e uma voz meiga.

—E se eu ficasse doente... você ia negar e me deixar morrer? — Em outra ocasião.

Igor chegou ao ponto em que fazia automaticamente, sua cabeça doía, não queria mais pensar ou sentir, seu emocional estava destruído pelo constante conflito entre sua vontade de agradar Darx e o sofrimento que isso impunha a ele mesmo. Vendo isso, Darx desfez o sorriso e olhou para baixo.

—Pode deitar, eu já vou lá com você.— disse Darx apontando para sua cama. Igor, atônito, seguiu as ordem mecanicamente e deitou-se de bruços, atravessado, sem nem chegar ao travesseiro.

Darx, de pernas cruzadas, apoiou o cotovelo na perna e descansou seu queixo no punho cerrado. Ele cutucava a carne com o garfo, silenciosamente.

—Será que eu exagerei? — perguntou em voz baixa.


	16. Dominador e dominado

Após Igor ter desabado na cama de Darx, este tomou alguns minutos para refletir sobre aquele sentimento estranho que sentia.

—Como pode... ele que era só um brinquedo agora conseguiu me fazer sentir culpa? Culpa por estar me divertindo as custas do sofrimento dele? — Darx falava para si enquanto olhava pela janela numa fresta entre as cortinas. Era dia, mas o céu escurecia ao que nuvens carregadas se aglomeravam. — E daí se ele sofrer... essa relação girou entorno de mim desde o começo, por que seria diferente agora? Ele deveria ficar satisfeito apenas em ver minha felicidade, mas não... ele quer me tratar de igual para igual... — a testa de Darx franziu e ele até elevou a voz em um momento.

Darx, de punhos cerrados e com a cara fechada, aproximava-se de Igor, imóvel na cama. O adolescente mordia o lábio com força, seus olhos estavam levemente umedecidos. Ele estendeu seu braço, abriu a mão e avançou os dedos sutilmente pelo pescoço de Igor.

—Você é tão fraco e indefeso... como você pode dormir tranquilo assim perto de mim? Você devia sentir medo, você devia estar aterrorizado... mas não. Você virou meu brinquedo e eu virei um meio de você realizar seus fetiches doentios de submissão. Nossa relação começou errada desde aquele momento, na banheira... Éramos para ser presa e predador, mas eu aceitei ser seu marido... onde eu estava com a cabeça? — Darx sussurrava enquanto acomodava sua mão ao pescoço exposto de Igor, que dormia pesadamente.

Darx olhava para o semblante exausto de Igor, para aquele corpo magro e franzino, aqueles braços e pernas jogados, sem qualquer condição ou intenção de se proteger. Aquele corpo à mercê de sua benevolência, entregue de bom grado. O que era aquilo? Devoção, prazer em se submeter ou excesso de confiança na própria capacidade de subjugar o instinto predatório de Darx. O garoto não conseguia decifrar a situação, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia poderoso também se sentia subestimado.

—Era para eu estar dominando ele, mas como pode? Ele me dominou no momento em que deixou de sentir medo. — Darx concluiu. — Eu vou precisar impor respeito. Se eu arrancar um braço ou uma perna... — Darx olhava para aquele corpo frágil esticado à sua frente.

Ele arrastou a ponta dos dedos do pescoço para a nuca e então para as costas, cobertas pelo tecido marrom do traje de escravo que Igor usava. Ao que tocava as costas, sentia a maciez daquele corpo, a tentação de desnudar-lhe daqueles trapos, quando o tecido deslizava contra a pele lisa sob o comando de seu dedo. Darx encaixou sua mão na lateral da bacia de Igor, sentindo com a ponta dos dedos a crista ilíaca saltada naquele corpo magro, enquanto afundava o polegar levemente nas costas e a palma fixava-se perfeitamente à superfície. Era como se aquele pedaço do corpo de Igor fosse feito na medida perfeita para sua mão, desenhado para ele agarrar e manusear. Encaixou a outra mão no outro lado, da mesma forma, e passou a perna por cima das de Igor, ajoelhando-se na cama, com o corpo de Igor passando pelo vão entre duas pernas. Ele mexia o quadril de Igor com facilidade, para cima, para baixo, de um lado ao outro. O corpo largado acompanhava o movimento que ele comandava, era mole, era fácil, ele podia fazer o que quisesse.

Darx desceu suas mãos até as nádegas de Igor, que formavam duas protuberâncias sustentando aquele tecido velho. Era quase possível agarrá-las por completo, Darx envolvia-as com suas mãos e apertava, sentindo-as tentarem escapar pelas frestas entre seus dedos. Eram firmes e consistentes, mas pouco musculosas.

—Mas como eu faria isso com você? Tudo isso aqui é meu, feito com carinho pra eu pegar, esfregar, apertar, lamber, morder, socar, acariciar... quando você faz aquela cara de dor ao apanhar, ser mutilado e maltratado, é só pra me provocar né? Sabe o que eu tenho vontade de fazer quando eu sinto o seu gosto e ouço o seu choro? Quando você entrega seu corpo e então se rebaixa mais ainda implorando pela minha benevolência, como se você fosse mais indefeso do que já é? — Darx continuava a sussurrar enquanto espalhava seu corpo sobre o de Igor, encaixando seu abdome na lombar, a saliência de sua ereção empurrando sua calça no meio das nádegas de Igor, forçando um pouco do pano que as cobria para dentro do vão. O peito magro e forte de Darx forçava as costas frágeis e esqueléticas de Igor contra o colchão. O cheiro de Igor lembrava-o daquele dia na banheira, conseguia sentir as mãos do humano em seu corpo, o colo sensual de seu escravo, o calor daquele corpo que tremia de prazer.

Nesse momento, Darx percebeu que Igor apresentava algumas contrações e pequenos movimentos, como se estivesse acordando. O rosto de Igor franziu de leve e ele abriu uma fresta entre as pálpebras, fitando Darx com um olhar tremulo e torpe.

—Desculpe mestre... eu não aguento mais... pode me matar se quiser... me comer... me fuder... me jogar fora... eu sou um lixo. — a voz de Igor estava quase despida de emoção, esboçava fracamente um arrependimento.

—Cala a boca, eu só quero encher esse seu cuzinho de porra. — disse Darx, abaixando sua calça e sacando seu pau totalmente ereto. — não estamos fazendo sexo, eu só quero me aliviar, então vê se dorme, seu inútil. — Darx ergueu o saiote da roupa de Igor, deixando a bunda do menino à mostra.

Ele posicionou seu pau entre as nádegas e afastou-as levemente com os dedos. Então, Darx cuspiu generosamente, umedecendo tanto sua glande, quanto o cu de Igor, quando a saliva escorria ou ele errava ligeiramente a cabeça de seu pau. Ele esfregava a cabeça babada e forçava um pouco, mas logo vinha a contração. Com seus dedos, juntou um pouco da saliva que empoçava-se sobre as pregas apertadas e forçou dois deles para dentro, cuspindo um pouco mais e então abrindo-os, para que escorresse um pouco mais do liquido para dentro. Só de deslizar seus dedos para dentro e para fora de Igor, vendo-os penetrar o pequeno e apertado orifício entre aquelas nádegas carnudas e sensuais, já sentia seu pau pulsar e seu corpo esquentar. O corpo de Igor parecia involuntariamente se oferecer, a linha da coluna descia arqueando as costas de leve em direção àquela região, as nádegas abraçavam a mão de Darx e quando ele forçava seus dedos para dentro, elas pressionavam carinhosamente entorno de sua mão, tentando ajudá-lo a ir mais fundo.

Sacou bruscamente os dedos, já estava impaciente, e mirou a glande no orifício. Era apertado ainda, sentia deslizar com resistência , mas já estava úmido lá dentro, e quente. Igor estava mudo e raramente esboçava alguma reação, além de contrações do esfincter. Darx não se importava com a falta de reação, ele só apreciava as sensações entorno de seu pau, que se afundava dentro de Igor. Darx olhava para sua rola entrando e saindo, sua pelve amassando aquelas nádegas magras e firmes, que suavam um pouco à medida que Darx investia mais rapidamente. Cada vez menos Darx se importava com os arredores, seu pensamento era só encher aquele cuzinho com tudo que ele tinha guardado. Ele chegava ao estopim, seu pau pulsava e ele sentia como se seu jato quente de porra batesse à porta ávido para escapar-lhe, ele continuou, forçando-se contra a urgência de aliviar-se. Então quando já não mais aguentava, escancarou aquela porta e o jato voou potente dentro de Igor, que semidesperto, sentiu-se gosmento por dentro e o intestino revirar um pouco e roncar. Darx ejaculava ainda, mais uma, duas, três vezes. Ele estava vermelho e ofegante, sua pelve ainda empurrava seu pau para dentro e para fora, como se por reflexo. Sua mente perdia-se no prazer daquele momento, livre de pensamentos. Em instantes voltou a si e deitou-se suado e quente ao lado de Igor, de barriga para cima, olhando o teto.

Quando olhou para o lado, percebeu que Igor olhava-o ainda na mesma posição, de barriga para baixo, com a cabeça de lado e suas partes de baixo descobertas, nem sequer reagiu para arrumar-se após Darx usá-lo. Darx desviou o olhar e virou de lado, dando as costas para Igor. Alguns minutos se passaram e Darx virou o corpo para olhá-lo de novo. Dessa vez ele dormia. Darx levantou-se, cabisbaixo, pegou um cobertor e ajeitou um travesseiro debaixo da cabeça de Igor, então o cobriu. Em seguida saiu do quarto para tomar um banho.

Só se ouviu por algum tempo, minutos, depois horas, a chuva cair. Igor dormia pesadamente. Darx, já limpo, desceu à sala de estar e abriu as cortinas encharcadas da chuva, para olhar a paisagem escura de fora e apreciar o som dos pingos. Um dos escravos assistia-o aborrecido, pois teria que enxugar a sala logo em seguida.


	17. Depois da tempestade

Há algumas horas a chuva já cessara, a terra ainda estava úmida e os trabalhadores daquela casa deixavam pegadas em várias direções, à medida em que caminhavam pelo quintal em suas tarefas diárias. Uma delas colheu um cesto de frutas e preparou um ensopado para Igor, após ouvir de Darx que o menino não estava bem.

Darx não tinha ido visitá-lo em seu quarto ainda. Igor acordara algumas horas depois de Darx ter descido. Esperando ver Darx ao seu lado ou pelo menos próximo, Igor levantou-se com a coberta que seu mestre lhe envolvera e caminhou soluçando para seu quarto, deitou em sua cama e se escondeu debaixo da coberta. Quando Darx havia cansado-se de olhar a chuva, o que levou algumas horas enquanto lembrava-se dos últimos ciclos daquele longo dia, que para Igor haviam sido vários, decidiu subir e ver como o menino estava. Ao chegar no corredor e ver a porta de seu quarto aberta, logo apressou-se e viu a cama vazia, abriu a porta do quarto de Igor discretamente e viu-o deitado, totalmente coberto, como se se escondesse. Ele havia subido para se redimir com o menino, afagar um pouco seus cabelos e envolvê-lo em seus braços. O rosto de Igor, seu olhar sem vida, seu corpo sem ânimo ou resistência ficaram marcados na mente de Darx, quando se lembrava dessa cena, sentia uma estranha vontade de confortar, cuidar e mimar, como se fosse um alívio para a culpa que sentia.

Quando a escrava subia com a refeição para Igor, Darx interceptou-a na escada e pediu que lhe deixasse fazer aquilo. Ele empurrou a porta devagar e entrou. Igor estava deitado em posição fetal, embrulhado no cobertor de Darx. O braço de cima estava já com os tumores bem desenvolvidos, várias bolas, do tamanho de uma mão saltavam o cobertor formando morros. Tinha as mãos juntas ao rosto e próximo ao nariz um amontoado do cobertor, como se estivesse se afogando no cheiro daquela peça. Darx não tinha coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos, desviou o olhar imediatamente. Igor cobriu-se até a altura da testa e manteve-se imóvel.

Quando Darx se aproximou, Igor baixou um pouco o cobertor e rastejou alguns centímetros, aproximando-se dos pés de Darx, que segurava a bandeja com os pratos em frente à cama de palha.

—mestre... me perdoa... — Igor estendeu uma das mãos até o pé de Darx, acariciando-o com ternura.

Darx recuou o pé ligeiramente para escapar à mão de Igor, então ajoelhou-se e por fim sentou-se à beira da palha.

—Naquele dia que você me pediu em casamento e eu aceitei... eu estava brincando com você.— falou Darx, com pesar. — Eu também cortei a perna do seu amigo só para te fazer sofrer. — continuou. — Mas ontem eu chorei, de culpa, por você... Como pode, eu tenho todo o poder para te dominar, você se entrega de corpo e alma para mim e eu ainda fico fraco quando te vejo desse jeito, me sinto culpado quando percebo o que fiz com você...

—Eu não sei mestre... para mim nada disso importa, se você cuidar de mim eu sou capaz de aguentar qualquer coisa... — Igor pegou a mão de Darx e entrelaçou os dedos, carinhosamente — eu só queria poder ter escondido meu rosto no seu peito ontem, quando eu dormia e poder te abraçar, sentir o seu corpo me protegendo. Você é meu mundo agora, quando eu fico perto de você eu fico muito feliz... — Igor declarou com o semblante leve e um olhar que se perdia em algum lugar do corpo de Darx.

Darx cuidadosamente põe a bandeja de lado e se aconchega junto a Igor debaixo do cobertor. Com sua mão, busca a cabeça de Igor e leva-a a seu peito, parcialmente escondido por uma regata preta. Puxa a mão de Igor com cuidado, para não raspar demais os tumores doloridos contra o cobertos, e posiciona-a em sua própria cintura, pressionando-a de leve com a própria mão por cima da de Igor.

—Eu não quero mais que você seja um brinquedo, um boneco, um fantoche meu... eu quero também te ver sorrir. Quando você quiser algo, pode me pedir... é muito pesado pra mim ser que nem o meu irmão... temido e respeitado, mas também amado. — Darx pressionou Igor com firmeza contra seu peito. — Eu gosto de te maltratar, gosto de te fazer sofrer, mas percebi que eu não quero que você realmente tenha medo de mim ou que deixe de desejar o meu afeto. Eu sou muito complicado?

—É um pouco... você não precisava me falar essas coisas... eu sou inferior a você, e quero continuar sendo. Você tem que ser o meu sol, o meu céu, o meu horizonte. Você é perfeito para mim, do jeito que é. — Igor falou abafado pela força com que Darx o prendia a seu peito.

Darx ficou insatisfeito com a resposta, mas tomou isso como um pedido, e ele tinha se disposto a realizar vontades de Igor também. Soltou-se de Igor por um instante e sentou-se, sem seguida puxou o menino deitado para que se deitasse entre suas pernas, de barriga para cima.

—Você deve estar com fome... vamos esquecer tudo isso um pouco. — disse Darx pegando a bandeja

Ele cortava e descascava as frutas, assoprava a sopa quente, tudo para que Igor pudesse comer com conforto. Darx observava a maneira como Igor relaxava em seu colo, como aceitava sem resistência a comida que ele levava a sua boca e como comia com gosto.

“Deus... obrigado por ter trazido aqui... agora eu entendo por que eu tive que passar por tudo aquilo.” pensou Igor. “Se eu conhecesse Ixan ou Darx assim que eu tivesse chegado aqui, ou se por acaso os encontrasse na Terra, eu estaria infeliz ou morto. Como posso odiar quem me deu os melhores momentos da minha vida, quem despertou em mim a paixão e se apaixonou de volta?” Igor refletia. “Aquele dia eu fiquei pensando... quando Darx praticava o latim comigo... ele disse que no passado a espécie dele era chamada de ‘demônios’ quando iam à terra sequestrar pessoas. Deus, meu pai... eu vou para o inferno por amar esse demônio?” a dúvida era sincera, mas ao mesmo tempo Igor sentia que já sabia a resposta. Sua consciência estava limpa e sentia-se feliz e com vitalidade, não tinha como ser algo ruim.

Darx já havia lhe dado de comer, a bandeja continha apenas pratos sujos.

—Igor... vamos estudar. Já perdemos um ciclo e hoje temos que compensar. Vamos começar com você dessa vez, vou te ensinar mais sobre esse mundo e sobre a nossa língua. — Darx propôs, acariciando o cabelo do menino deitado em seu colo.


	18. A fuga

—Eu sou Igor, 20 anos, humano. Gostar histórias e ler muito, daqui comida favorita sopa de ‘asrxcthlu’. — Igor arriscava-se entre aqueles fonemas desconhecidos e aquela gramática obscura que Darx lhe ensinava pacientemente.

—Quase. — Darx respondia em latim e logo repetia a frase de Igor dando ênfase nas correções.

Já estudavam há duas horas, mas ambos estavam felizes com o progresso. Igor evoluíra mais nessa sessão do que nas outras. Conseguia já, de forma caricata e imperfeita, se apresentar, falar do que gostava, o que queria, agradecer e se desculpar. Ainda tinha dificuldades na pronuncia e principalmente na compreensão quando Darx falava corriqueiramente, em vez da forma didática e pausada que forçava a fim de facilitar a compreensão.

—Acho que por hoje já chega. Vamos conversar um pouco... você deve ter coisas que quer saber sobre esse mundo, certo? — Darx ajeitava-se na cadeira ao lado de Igor.

—Aqui é bem parecido com a Terra em alguns aspectos, bem diferente em outros... mas o que me deixou mais curioso foi o costume de usar esses lenços. — Igor apontava para o lenço rosa que ele se acostumara a amarrar no pescoço ou no braço quando dentro de casa, usando-o no rosto apenas quando saía.

—Essa ideia surgiu nas grandes cidades. Existe uma parcela de nós que deseja conviver em igualdade com os seres humanos e a fim de igualar a todos, adotaram o costume de tornar a máscara uma obrigatoriedade. Se você for em uma cidade dos ‘cinzas’, você vai ver que é praticamente impossível distinguir entre quem pertence a qual espécie, eles fazem isso para evitar abusos e violência, mas também diminui o preconceito e o racismo. — Darx desamarrou o lenço vermelho de seu braço e abriu-o, estendendo-o no ar para que Igor pudesse vê-lo com detalhes. — Entre eles a cor do lenço é cinza e o brasão é o da própria cidade, desenhado na cor branca. Mas nós, os ‘vermelhos’, usamos essa cor e temos um brasão individual, que deriva do brasão da família e este do da cidade a que a família está vinculada, ele serve como um documento de nossa identidade. O seu da cor rosa é exatamente igual ao de Ixan, apenas mudando a cor, o que significa que você pertence a ele.

Igor examinava o desenho no lenço de Darx e então estendeu o seu próprio sobre a mesa. Eram bem parecidos, mas ele conseguia ver alguns traços e símbolos diferentes.

—Então existem duas culturas? Uma que quer usar o lenço para criar uma sociedade igualitária e outra que usa ele como uma forma de segregação racial? — Igor concluiu

—Exato. — Darx sorriu concordando com a análise de seu aluno. — Mas essas duas facções convivem entre si e se respeitam na maioria dos casos. Muitas vezes recebemos olhares de ódio e medo, e outras vezes de decepção e nojo quando andamos em cidades dos ‘cinzas’, nesse momento é fácil saber quem é humano e quem não é. — Darx riu.

—Mestre... por que Ixan vive isolado nessa casa? Como é a vida na cidade? — Igor ajeitou sua cadeira para mais próximo de Darx e projetou-se em sua direção.

—Você é muito fofo, mas faz perguntas perigosas... — Darx apertou-lhe as bochechas — não ache que somos bonzinhos ou qualquer coisa do gênero só por que eu te trato bem. — continuou, mas retomou a seriedade. —Entre a nossa facção todos são inimigos discretos, até eu e Ixan. Mas o que garante que, por exemplo, eu vou respeitar a casa dele e não roubá-lo enquanto ele está fora é o nosso vínculo familiar. Ser deserdado da própria família é a pior coisa que pode acontecer em nossa sociedade.

—Então ele mora aqui por que as cidades são perigosas? — Igor perguntou

—Basicamente.Ele é um comerciante de escravos e também um sequestrador, muita gente estaria disposta a invadir sua residência e roubá-lo. Você nunca desceu no porão dessa casa né? — Darx perguntou e não se impressionou quando Igor balançou a cabeça negando. — Lá em baixo há uma grande prisão, várias celas, alguns com escravos recém capturados, outras com moribundos que estão esperando virarem banquete para os guardas ou para algum cliente. Os mais educados, fortes e confiáveis se tornam trabalhadores da casa. Alguns de nossa raça trabalham lá no porão como guardas, geralmente são de famílias pobres ou vinculadas à nossa. Por isso que você não pode andar sem lenço lá fora, se der de cara com um deles, vai ser confundido com um escravo fugitivo, não queira nem pensar nas consequências.

Igor escutava atentamente o que Darx lhe falava e cada vez mais ficava inquieto com perguntas, tendo dificuldade de filtrar qual seria a mais importante.

—E você, mestre? Onde você mora? — Igor aproximou-se mais ainda ao perguntar. Darx abriu um sorriso e levou sua mão à cabeça de Igor, massageando-lhe ternamente o couro cabeludo com a ponta dos dedos.

—Eu tenho minha mansão dentro do território da minha família. Moramos na capital. — Darx olhava com satisfação o semblante curioso e encantado de Igor. —sabe, você deu muita sorte de ser pego por uma das famílias mais influentes desse mundo. Se eu não soubesse o quanto Ixan é influente e quanto sua procura por humanos ‘frescos’ é conhecida em todas as cidades vermelhas, eu diria que foi fruto do acaso, mas na verdade foi do dinheiro e do poder que temos mesmo.

Igor fechou o sorriso lentamente e seus olhos se perderam por alguns instantes, Darx percebeu, mas esperou para ver se Igor iria expor o que sentia.

—Mestre... quando Ixan voltar, você vai embora? — Igor perguntou, cabisbaixo, segurando uma das mãos de Darx que repousava sobre sua coxa.

Darx sentiu um aperto no coração, era algo que ele pensava ocasionalmente, mas que agora vinha se tornando um problema sério. Ele segurou-se para se manter positivo em frente de Igor.

—Nós vamos nos casar, lembra? Se tudo der certo eu vou te levar comigo... — Darx respondeu com firmeza, mas era possível sentir uma certa exitação e dúvida. Igor percebeu que talvez as coisas não fossem ser tão fáceis assim.

—O seu irmão vai deixar? — Igor perguntou preocupado.

Darx engoliu seco essa pergunta. Ele não tinha nem muito tempo e nem muitos planos sobre como fazer tudo isso dar certo. Já havia se passado cinco dos sete ciclos previstos para o retorno de seu irmão. Ele sabia que Ixan simplesmente negaria, e com todo o direito, já que Igor pertencia a ele. Mas essa podia ser sua última chance de ter Igor para si, algo que desejara desde a primeira vez que sentiu a carne suculenta do menino em sua língua.

—Vamos nos arrumar. Vou te levar para a minha família, se Ixan te quiser vai ter que te buscar lá. — falou o mestre provisório da mansão. — Ele foi a uma cidade distante que fica na direção oposta da capital, vamos ter dois ciclos na frente dele para nos prepararmos.

Ele levantou da cadeira com pressa e começou a arrumar suas coisas. Apressou Igor a também ir ao seu quarto se arrumar e pegar seus pertences. Depois de alguns minutos, as malas de Darx acumulavam-se à porta do quarto e Igor percebeu-o descendo e subindo constantemente com alguns tubos e potes de metal, seringas, agulhas, bisturis e luvas. Os trabalhadores da mansão se juntavam curiosos, sem saber que ação tomar, pois não poderiam desobedece-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo estariam desobedecendo Ixan.

—Mestre... e o Carlos? Vamos levá-lo também né? — Igor perguntou esperançoso.

—Sim, ele vai ser nossa barganha... e também eu preciso comer um pouco no caminho. — Darx respondeu às pressas enquanto arrumava as malas e logo desceu às escadas de novo. — Só vou pegá-lo na prisão e já te encontro no carro, leve minhas coisas e se algum escravo se meter com você, use isto — Darx jogou-lhe uma faca.

“Carlos... desculpe, eu não consegui te salvar, mas pelo menos você não vai sofrer tanto agora.” Igor pensava enquanto punha a faca escondida em sua roupa e amarrava seu lenço rosa entorno do rosto. Ele desceu com algumas das malas, seria necessário mais outra viagem até carregar tudo no veículo.

Igor desceu curvando-se com as pesadas malas de Darx e procurou o carro pelo jardim. Ao vê-lo se impressionou, diferente daquele em que viera com Ixan, este era muito mais luxuoso. Branco com alguns detalhes em dourado e vermelho, o carro tinha quatro eixos com três rodas cada, era comprido e largo também era simétrico, não havia frente ou trás. Ele abriu a porta da extremidade voltada à parede, pois provavelmente ali seria a parte traseira, e jogou as malas. O carro tinha cinco fileiras de bancos, sem encostos para a cabeça. A primeira e a última eram idênticas, um banco para o motorista e um com espaço para dois de carona, com um vão entre os bancos para o que lembra ser o freio de mão, de ambos os lados portas. Os outros três conjuntos de bancos cabiam quatro pessoas sentadas confortavelmente e eram alinhados à esquerda, deixando à direita um corredor estreito que se comunicava com as portas.

—Parado! Você não vai fugir! — Igor ouviu um escravo gritando na língua nativa, era um homem forte e largo, que cuidava do gramado.

—Esperar! Obedecendo mestre Darx, por favor! — Igor respondeu na mesma língua.

O homem correu em sua direção e jogou-o contra a parede, apertando-lhe o pescoço. Igor tentava se soltar, mas aos poucos ia perdendo a consciência. Eis que lembrou-se da faca escondida e puxou-a com rapidez, ficando-a em seguida na traqueia do homem, numa explosão de adrenalina. Ele puxou a faca assustado, ao que o homem tropeçava para trás e chorava, tentando gritar, mas sem sucesso. O sangue escorria abundante e o homem suava frio, tremendo enquanto tentava se levantar.

Naquele momento, Darx se aproximava com o corpo de Carlos no colo, embrulhado em lençois brancos manchados de sangue.

—Ótimo, mais um lanchinho... Pegue o seu amigo, ele está acordado, mas acho que não quer falar comigo. — Darx entregou-lhe o corpo de seu amigo, que Igor, com muito esforço, deitou num dos bancos à frente das malas.

—I...gor? — ele ouvia a voz por debaixo do pano que cobria o corpo ferido e faltando uma perna.

—Sim... sou eu, estou te tirando daqui, apenas descanse — Igor deu-lhe um beijo na testa por cima do pano que o cobria e sentiu a tensão no corpo diminuir.

Enquanto isso Darx levantava aquele corpo pesado, cerca de três vezes mais pesado que Igor, com facilidade e colocava-o perto das malas.

—Espere aqui, vou buscar o resto das coisas, pode ser perigoso para você. Se esconda no carro. — Darx ordenou-lhe enquanto se apressava para dentro da mansão.

Igor obedeceu-o e deitou no chão do veículo, segurando a faca com firmeza. Depois de alguns minutos ouviu.

—Vamos embora! — Darx abriu a porta e sentou-se ao volante, dando partida.


	19. Entre paus e folhas

A estrada era lisa, o som do motor era inaudível, apenas o vento bagunçando as cortinas das janelas e o cabelo de Igor impediam-no de dormir, sem contar, lógico, as grandes pústulas de carne penduradas em seu braço e ombro, que incomodavam no contato com banco. Darx dirigia rápido e atento, ele havia explicado a Igor que era necessário ter muito cuidado nas estradas, principalmente nas proximidades da capital, pois entre os vermelhos havia muitas gangues vinculadas a famílias rivais que se aproveitavam das estradas para armar emboscadas.

Ele dirigia por mais de três horas seguidas, a paisagem variava pouco, muitas florestas coloridas e misteriosas, algumas colinas e rochedos e uma estrada deserta, sem evidencias de civilização.

—Igor... eu não posso deixar você chegar com o braço desse jeito lá. Eu preciso que você remova de uma vez esse ‘cultivo’. — Darx lembrou ao que olhava para Igor de canto de olho.

—Vá lá trás e pegue a maleta cirúrgica, vou te ensinar a tirar isso sozinho.

Igor obedeceu e passou no vão entre os bancos, até onde o corpo do escravo morto estava jogado. Próximo dele estava a maleta de metal que Darx pedira. Levou-a à frente e enquanto Darx dirigia ele orientava a preparação das seringas e a forma de aplicação. De dentro da mala Igor tirou um pano preto, que segundo Darx era impermeável e serviria para embrulhar os tumores retirados. Orientado por Darx, ele injetou-se na base de uma das massas de carne. A sensação era de dor intensa, mas não tanta dor quanto já sentira com as mordidas. Logo ele sentiu o braço inteiro adormecer e esfriar. Essa sensação passou para o tórax e subiu um pouco ao pescoço, sua pressão caiu e Igor ficou levemente torpe.

—É assim mesmo, você não vai sangrar tanto e nem sentir tanta dor, aproveite seu braço bom e corte tudo o mais rápido possível. —apressou-o Darx

Igor pegou o bisturi com seu braço funcional em desceu-o rapidamente pela superfície de seu outro braço, cortando pela raiz os tumores que se penduravam como frutas em um galho. As massas de carne sangravam um pouco, mas logo coagulavam, caíam levemente ensanguentadas em seu colo coberto pelo pano impermeável.

—Isso, agora rápido, tome um pouco daquele frasco. — Darx apontou-lhe um recipiente metálico. — Rápido, quanto mais tempo você demorar, mais chances você tem de ter um derrame ou ataque cardíaco.

Igor, assustado, virou o pequeno frasco e engoliu o líquido. Pelos próximos minutos, ele sentiu sonolência, seu corpo inteiro estava levemente anestesiado, mas ainda conseguia sentir algo e se mexer.

—O perigoso era o efeito coagulante, esse anestésico vai sumir em algumas horas, você pode dormir se quiser. — disse Darx, tranquilizando-o. — É uma pena, você é tão gostoso e tivemos que estragar sua carne de qualidade. Se alguém comesse esse seu ‘cultivo’ acharia que foi de algum dos industrializados. Mas não quero desperdiçar nem um pedacinho seu. — disse Darx, agarrando no colo de Igor um dos tumores removidos e levando-o à boca. Em seguida outro e depois outro. Parecia que comia algum petisco insosso.

Darx parou o carro por alguns instantes e posicionou Igor ao lado de Carlo que fora pego apenas vestindo o lençol branco quando trazido ao carro, nessa ocasião, Igor fora posto por Darx para dividir o lençol com seu amigo. Ambos deitavam-se no banco logo atrás de Darx. O jovem anestesiado sentia-se pressionar contra algo quente e macio. Ao abrir o olho, Igor viu-se colado à nuca de Carlos, que deitava de lado, virado para o encosto do banco. Relaxado, Igor fechou os olhos e entregou-se ao torpor.

Já estava escurecendo, Igor sentia seus movimentos voltarem aos poucos. A pele desnuda de Carlos relaxava e se acomodava ao corpo de Igor. Carlos

—Carlos... aqui é o Igor. — ele cochichava. — Não se preocupe, estamos seguros.

—Igor... vamos fugir... eles vão nos matar... — Carlos sussurrava aterrorizado.

Igor ajeitou-se junto ao corpo de Carlos e passou um dos seus braços por debaixo do tronco de seu amigo, abraçando-o e cruzando seus braços na barriga de Carlos. Ele apertava-se contra seu amigo e empurrava-o contra o banco.

—Não... Darx é bom... ele vai cuidar da gente...— Igor sussurrou de volta, sentindo Carlos relaxar com a aproximação

De repente, Igor e Carlos deslizaram no banco com uma curva mais brusca e sentiram o carro balançar e pular um pouco. O som de galhos e folhas batendo no carro os assustou, pelas cortinas entraram algumas folhas e pedaços de galho cinza, que soltavam uma gosma verde de dentro.

—Meninos, vamos descansar aqui. Estou com fome e vocês devem estar também. A viagem ainda vai ser longa. — disse Darx espreguiçando-se.

—Mestre... onde estamos? — perguntou Igor

—No meio do mato, mas não se preocupe, eu conheço essa região, não existem grandes predadores aqui... — Darx se debruçava sobre os dois meninos abraçados, Carlos não entendia nada e tremia se encolhendo, com medo de olhar para trás, Igor olhava para Darx, que fitava-o com um sorriso. — pelo menos não maiores do que eu! — Darx lambeu a cabeça dos dois, varrendo desde o pescoço de Igor, que se encolheu de cócegas, até o queixo de Carlos que gritou apavorado.

—Igor! Me salve! Ele quer nos comer! — Carlos gritava em pânico e Igor olhava para Darx reprimindo-o, que se divertia com a fúria de seu subordinado.

—Pena que eu não falo a língua dele, senão eu me divertiria mais ainda... — reclamou Darx. — Eu vou lá fora buscar comida para você. Não ouse sair do veículo, para você esse lugar é perigoso. Enquanto eu faço isso, deite os bancos lá de trás e leve Carlos para lá.

Igor concordou e Darx abriu a porta, desaparecendo segundos depois da escuridão. Igor trancou o carro com medo e passou pelo corredor estreito para a terceira fileira de bancos. Igor procurou algo que o lembrasse de uma alavanca para descer o encosto dos bancos e sem muito esforço encontrou-a na parte de baixo próxima ao corredor. Em instantes, o carro possuía um extenso estofado plano, como várias camas que se encaixavam quase que perfeitamente, com as junções marcadas apenas pela sutil descontinuidade do estofado.

—Igor, me diz o que está acontecendo. — o menino sem perna embrulhou-se assustado no lençol.

—Vou resumir para você, muita coisa aconteceu, mas basicamente eu fui capturado por um deles e agora estou sendo roubado pelo irmão dele para casarmos na capital da facção dos escravocratas — disse Igor, pensando como Carlos iria digerir essas informações.

—Casar? Você ficou louco?! — Carlos apavorou-se

Igor já não estava com paciência para explicar toda a história para Carlos. “Se eu não der um jeito nele ele vai ficar sofrendo à toa e pode até ser inconveniente. Vou ter que ser duro. “ pensou

—Não estamos mais na Terra! Esqueceu? Aqui ou você se alia com quem é forte ou vai morrer. Me escuta, você só está vivo por que eu implorei para ele te poupar. Eu quero você ao meu lado como meu amigo, mas se você pretende estragar minha chance de sobrevivência, eu te abandono para virar lanche. — Igor gritou tentando ser duro, mas sua voz chorosa impactou Carlos mais do que suas palavras ásperas.

—Entendo... eu não quero te prejudicar e agradeço por ter me salvado. Mas eu não entendo nada do que está acontecendo, nem o que eles falam! — Carlos respondeu compreensivo, mas ainda angustiado.

—Apenas me obedeça, eu vou dar um jeito de sairmos ilesos nessa... independente do que ocorra, siga o que eu te disser à risca. — Igor disse.

Carlos consentiu com a cabeça, mas logo começou a olhar Igor de forma diferente, ele rastejou pelo estofado e apoiou-se com dificuldade em seu único joelho, segurando-se em Igor e apoiando o coto na perna de seu amigo.

—Eu quero te falar uma coisa antes que seja tarde demais... Naquele dia, quando íamos fazer o pedido, a única coisa que me veio à mente era poder ter um momento íntimo com você... — Carlos olhava-o com firmeza — Eu sempre te desejei, aquele dia na barraca eu percebi que você estava me apalpando... na hora eu fiquei muito feliz, mas eu não queria te assustar...

Igor percebia que o pau de Carlos ficava ereto conforme ele se aproximava e falava. O corpo maltratado e cheio de cicatrizes, mais magro do que de costume, assumia naquela situação um brilho diferente. Igor passava seu olhar pela barriga machucada de seu amigo, o delicado umbigo, no entanto estava intacto, dele descia uma pequena trilha de pelos que desciam à uma área mais densa entorno da base daquele pau que cutucava-lhe a barriga. De um lado uma perna machucada, com cicatrizes de arranhões, outras circulares, marcas de pontos inflamados, do outro nada. As cristas ilíacas, machucadas de tanto arrastar-se e deitar-se de bruços no chão duro, saltavam-se adiante, curvando a lombar e projetando para trás o coto, numa tentativa de escondê-lo. Igor passava sua mão pela barriga de Carlos, descendo até o pau e segurando o firme. Ele se curvou, descendo sua boca pelo peito manchado de seu amigo, sentindo o cheio de dias sem tomar banho, o suor seco e a poeira misturada em algumas crostas pretas. Carlos apoiava-se com força sobre as costas de seu amigo que curvavam-se à sua frente, empurrando com avidez a cabeça de seu amigo para baixo e projetando sua pelve para cima, de modo a levar seu pau mais próximo ao rosto que descia. Igor Pegou a vara suja, puxou-lhe o prepúcio limpou com a língua um pouco da massa branca que se formava alí. O gosto era amargo e forte, sentia o suor de dias de seu amigo, o sebo acumulado entre a glande e o prepúcio, um pouco de poeira. Mas o sabor, no entanto, era diferente, Igor sentiu o que ele pensou ser de fato o gosto de seu amigo, o gosto da masculinidade pura e selvagem dominar-lhe, as notas da virilidade descivilizada e desumanizada, que aproximava-o do seu estado de natureza e despertava nele instintos de submissão, como se uma explosão de feromônios calasse todos os valores das limpeza, da saúde e da civilidade, deixando-o num estado de puro desejo.

—Começaram sem mim? — Igor ouviu da janela a voz de Darx, que olhava-os sensualmente afastando uma das cortinas com a mão.

Sem resposta, ele abriu a porta do carro imediatamente e largou no fundo várias frutas e folhas embrulhadas numa grande folha dobrada. Darx entrou retirando sua regata. Carlos paralisou de medo e apertou com força o cabeço de Igor, mas seu pau não reagiu ao seu terror, por que ao mesmo tempo que Darx o impunha medo, seu corpo prendia-lhe os olhos. Esguio, forte, descia suavemente da linha da cintura até a barra da calça, logo abaixo das tênues ondulações da barriga e do umbigo puxado. A calça se prendia frouxa, como se um simples puxar fosse suficiente para desnudar-lhe. Darx enfiou uma das mãos entre sua virilha e o tecido e Carlos assistia os movimentos e o aumento do volume escondido pela roupa de Darx.

—Igor, deixa eu dar uma olhada no seu amigo. — Darx se aproximava de Carlos. Este, sem entender o que o loiro dizia apenas se excitava mais ainda, seu coração palpitava e seus olhos não saíam do corpo de Darx.

Igor percebeu a aproximação de seu mestre, mas o pau de Carlos o entretia demais para que parasse. Darx puxou-lhe com força e jogou-lhe para o lado no banco.

—Diga a ele que hoje ele vai ter a chance da vida dele. E você... eu já vou cuidar... — Darx disse a Igor.

—Carlos... ele está interessado em você, vá em frente. — disse Igor recuperando o fôlego

Estavam frente a frente, o escravo mutilado, sujo e fedido e o herdeiro de uma das famílias mais poderosas daquele planeta. Darx passou a mão pelo coto de Carlos e subiu ao seu abdome. O humano não ousava se mexer, estava paralisado de medo e de tesão. Darx abriu sua boca, mostrando-lhe todos os seus dentes afiados e sua língua assustadora e lambeu-lhe o rosto, puxou-lhe o queixo e forçou a ponta bifurcada de sua língua boca adentro de Carlos. Carlos sentia dor ao que aquele membro áspero, quente, úmido e firme se contorcia explorando a parte interna de suas bochechas, sua língua o céu da boca e, então, Carlos começou a tossir engasgado na língua de Darx que lhe descia um pouco da garganta. Darx recuou rapidamente a língua, suspirando de satisfação.

—Acho que fui longe demais— confessou enquanto Carlos tossia sangue. Por reflexo Carlos levou suas mãos, que se seguravam no encosto do banco da frente para equilibrá-lo, ao seu pescoço, por conta da dor. Nisso ele desequilibrou-se para o lado da perna que lhe faltava, mas Darx pegou-o antes que caísse.

—Igor... venha... estou pronto para você. — dizia Darx colado com Carlos, segurando o corpo frágil do humano que se engasgava e tossia um pouco de sangue. Igor viu as costas desprotegidas de Darx que o convidavam a descer junto com a linha da coluna, afundando-se na lombar funda que erguia-se numa bunda arrebitada, que a calça preta já falhava em esconder metade, deslizando lentamente enquanto a cueca branca marcava aquelas curvas delicadas.

Igor engatinhou até seu mestre e despiu-se rapidamente. Beijou-lhe lenta e demoradamente, alternando entre mordidas e chupões, ao longo das costas, acompanhado a descida da nuca até o sacro. Sobre a cueca quase toda exposta e agarrada à pele delicada das nádegas de Darx, Igor levou seus dentes e afundou-os numa mordida violenta, seguida de um tapa na outra nádega, espremendo-a com mão em seguida. Darx gemeu arqueando-se e forçando a bunda contra o rosto de Igor, que então mordeu novamente, mas mais em baixo, e tornou outro tapa. Darx levava sua mão até o pau de Carlos e esfregava-o com força, com sua outra mão deslizava seu dedo médio entre as nádegas sujas de Carlos.

Igor foi daquela mordida a uma linguada generosa entre as nádegas, enfiando o tecido fino da cueca naquele espaço junto com sua língua babada. Darx arqueava e voltava com a lombar ritmicamente, esfregando seu cu na língua de Igor, que massageava-o por cima da cueca, e seu pau túrgido contra o coto de de Carlos, que abraçava-o com força, para não cair, e explorava seu peito quadrado e forte com uma de suas mãos. Igor puxou o tecido da cueca com a língua e prendeu-o nos dentes. Sutilmente com os dedos e com a boca foi puxando aquela cueca branca babada para baixo, saltando à sua frente as nádegas brancas e lisas de Darx. O cheiro lhe era agradável, ele queria encher o nariz com aquele odor de seu parceiro, com as duas mãos fechou as nádegas entorno de seu nariz e respirou fundo. O desejo lhe percorreu como um choque, ele rapidamente virou o rosto e mordeu com força a tenra carne da nádega de Darx, afundando seus dentes inofensivos enquanto seu mestre gritava e esfregava o pau de Carlos com mais intensidade. Carlos, excitado e aterrorizado com o os dentes de Darx, que apareciam a cada vez que o adolescente abria a boca para gemer, afundou-se com a boca no pescoço aparentemente humano do garoto, beijando-lhe a pele sedosa, que cheirava levemente a suor. Lambeu-lhe da base do pescoço até o queixo, divertindo-se no gogó levemente saltado, que lhe excitava muito pela masculinidade. Enquanto isso, passava seu pau ritmicamente pela mão de Darx, que masturbava-o, ajudando no movimento, ocasionalmente dando cabeçadas com sua glande no umbigo de Darx.

Igor lambia sonoramente com estalos e gemidos o cu de Darx, que piscava ritmicamente, cedendo sutilmente cada vez que a língua de Igor pressionava. Igor cuspia barulhento e espalhava a saliva entorno do buraco, forçando um pouco dela a entrar junto com sua língua.

De repente, Darx jogou Carlos contra a parede do carro, ele caiu sentado e com seu pau ereto. Darx avançou na direção dele, com Igor logo atrás enfiando-lhe três dedos. Darx virou-se para Igor e de costas para Carlos, sentando-se vagarosamente na cabeça do pau sujo, que deslizava com facilidade pelo buraco babado. Carlos pegou Darx pela cintura e controlou-o enquanto afundava nele sua rolar latejante. Igor mamava Darx estático, enquanto este subia e descia na rola de Carlos, levando seu pau para dentro da boca de Igor no mesmo ritmo. Igor então virou-se de costas para Darx e curvou-se, arrebitando a bunda. Darx olhava-o babar nos dedos e lambuzar o próprio cu, enquanto o pau de Carlos lhe cutucava os intestinos e provocava gemidos manhosos. Darx masturbava-se com aquela visão de Igor preparando-se para ele enquanto Carlos fazia-o pular e descer em sua vara. Igor então moveu-se para trás e encaixou seu cu molhado de cuspe na rola ainda umida de Darx, que forçou-a para dentro, puxando Igor pela barriga para aproximá-lo.

Nesse momento Darx tomou conta do movimento, sentando em Carlos e enfiando em Igor, enquanto Carlos entrava nele, se preparava para afundar-se em Igor novamente. Carlos batia-lhe na bunda e chamava-o de nomes que só Igor entendia, virou o rosto de Darx e cuspiu-lhe na cara. Mordia-lhe as costas, as axilas e forçava sua perna ao máximo para esmagar a cabeça de sua rola na parede do intestino de Darx. Darx já estava gemendo alto e ofegante, suava intensamente e parecia que ia gozar a qualquer momento, quando de repente sentiu Carlos penetrar-lhe freneticamente, com gemidos mais altos, sentindo então Carlos enchê-lo por dentro. Nesse momento Darx perdeu-se e liberou seu esperma dentro de Igor, que rebolava sensualmente em sua rola.

Os três se separaram, mas Igor ainda queria mais. Masturbando-se, chegou a Darx e jogou-lhe de barriga para baixo no banco, então enfiou de pronto seu pau que pulsava de desejo naquele cu gozado. Seu pau entrava com facilidade, sentia o interior quente e melecado, um pouco de porra vazava enquanto ele enfiava sua vara até o talo. Ele olhava seu pau sumir a ressurgir daquela bunda safada e só pensava em deixar sua marca lá dentro. Igor deitou-se sobre Darx, enfiando-lhe o pau vigorosamente enquanto puxava-lhe o cabelo e batia na cara. Então agarrou seu mestre pelo pescoço e fez força para estrangulá-lo. Embora não conseguisse senti-lo perdendo o ár, já era suficiente para chegar ao seu limite. Com gritos altos de prazer, Igor descarregou-se todo dentro de Darx, limpando seu pau nas costas do demônio que gemia provocativamente.

Nesse momento, Carlos abriu as nádegas de Darx e enfiou a língua, lambendo a porra que o garoto expelia com alguns peidos silenciosos e engolindo o líquido branco.

Depois de alguns minutos, estavam quietos, absortos em seus próprios pensamentos, quando Darx quebrou o silêncio, falando em latim para Igor.

—Se eu soubesse que o seu amigo fode tão gostoso eu teria deixado ele com aquela perna.


	20. Morto de ciúmes

As barrigas roncavam de fome, os meninos descansavam um pouco, ainda estavam quentes, por isso vestiram apenas as cuecas. Depois de tanta ação o que seria mais justo que uma pausa para a janta? Darx pegou o embrulhado que preparou para eles e entregou aos meninos famintos. Enquanto se deliciavam com aquele banquete colhido à mão pelo jovem mestre, Darx levava o corpo do homem morto para fora do carro.

—Eu já volto, se comportem— falou salivando.

Igor e Carlos comiam e conversavam, ouvindo por vezes alguns sons desagradáveis, principalmente de ossos sendo quebrados e mastigados. O odor do cadáver já entrando em decomposição se intensificou, principalmente quando foi aberto, mas por sorte eles estavam isolados pelas paredes do carro e pelas cortinas.

—Igor... você acha que ele gostou de mim? — perguntou Carlos preocupado.

—Acredito que sim... — Igor não gostava do tom dessa conversa

“Por que eu me sinto assim? Estou com ciúmes? Medo de Darx me trocar pelo Carlos? Não... não pode acontecer” Igor pensou. “Mas talvez seja a saída mais fácil para Darx caso ele não consiga me roubar de Ixan... será que ele já está se garantindo?”. Igor lembrou que Darx havia dito que Carlos seria a garantia deles, caso as coisas dessem errado. “Mas e se o plano dele der errado também? Eu perco tudo e ele só um pouco? Não é justo!” Igor revoltou-se.

—Só um momento, Carlos, eu preciso perguntar umas coisas para o Darx. Fique aqui, você pode se chocar. — Igor saiu do carro e seguiu alguns metros até encontrar Darx afundando seus dentes no braço do cadáver, que já estava irreconhecível àquela altura..

—Mestre... eu queria conversar com você... — Igor se aproximou de Darx, que ajeitava na grama um espaço para seu humano sentar, enquanto mastigava o pedaço de carne que abocanhara.

Igor sentou-se com naturalidade em frente às vísceras e ossos à mostra, no que nem parecia mais um cadáver humano. Ele encostou-se no ombro de Darx, que pôs o braço que devorava ao chão e limpou a mão suja de sangue e gordura na grama.

—Diga. — Darx engolia com pressa para poder falar.

—O que você achou do Carlos? — disse Igor com a voz amuada.

—Pau gostoso, agora eu quero aquela bunda... — Darx disse após refletir um pouco. Igor se agarrou com força ao braço dele e puxou-o para si, trêmulo.

—O que houve? — Darx usou sua outra mão, ainda engordurada e fedendo a carne podre, para levantar o queixo de Igor. Os olhos marejavam, algumas lágrimas escorriam e refletiam o luar que penetrava fraco ali.

—Então não seria tão ruim se o Ixan conseguisse ficar comigo... você ia ter o Carlos ainda né? — Igor virou-se de costas e começou a chorar.

—Calma, de onde você tirou isso? Eu só quero transar com ele. Você é jovem, deve me entender né? Você também não perde a oportunidade, se eu não chego lá você dava pra ele e eu nem participava. — Darx respondeu com a voz também chorosa. Ele engatinhou até Igor que havia se afastado alguns metros, mas quando foi alcançar o ombro do menino com sua mão este levantou.

—Então entra lá e transa com ele... eu vou ficar esperando ali, me chama quando você estiver satisfeito. — Igor saiu correndo, só de cueca para dentro do mato. Darx recusou-se em segui-lo.

“Mal agradecido, eu tudo isso que eu fiz foi por ele e ainda tem a coragem de duvidar do que eu sinto por ele... trocá-lo por aquele escravo perneta? Ficou louco...” Darx pensava revoltado. “Talvez eu devesse fuder a última vez com o aquele moleque sujo e depois cortar a cabeça, fazer upa sopa e mandar o Igor me servir de novo... aí ele vai acreditar em mim?” ele imaginava a cena, regozijando-se com o arrependimento de Igor.

—Me perdoe mestre... eu não deveria ter duvidado de você. — Darx visualizava Igor chorando aos seus pés, implorando por perdão ao lado do corpo de Carlos, sem cabeça.

A imaginação tomou conta de Darx por alguns momentos, mas ele começara a estranhar que Igor não parecia voltar e nem fazia barulhos. “Onde ele se meteu...” aborrecido, Darx correu na mesma direção que o menino tinha ido. Para ele era fácil rastreá-lo, conhecia bem o seu cheiro e o olfato de sua raça é bem apurado. Darx evitava gritar, tanto para não enfurecer mais ainda Igor quanto para não atrair animais selvagens. Ele chegava mais próximo, sentia com mais intensidade o rastro que Igor deixara no ár.

Era um pequeno clarão na floresta, o luar estava mais forte e iluminava uma miríade de cores e formas. Escamas brilhantes, um corpo largo, comprido e forte, com a cabeça triangular, Darx estava diante de uma serpente de cerca de duas vezes o seu tamanho, ela enrolava-se entorno de Igor, que estava desacordado próximo à boca da serpente, que começava a abocanhá-lo lentamente.

Darx sentiu o sangue ferver, uma fúria intensa lhe envolveu, seus dentes coçavam, seus músculos inchavam-se de sangue e seus membros tremiam de antecipação. A vontade de matar e o ódio eram intensos. A serpente, percebendo a ameaça, desenrolou-se de Igor e avançou contra Darx. Mas o bote dele foi mais rápido. O humanóide saltou agarrando a serpente próximo à cabeça e com seus dentes afiados mordeu-lhe a barriga, puxando e rasgando diversos músculos e junto com eles alguns órgãos internos. Chamou-lhe a atenção um longo tubo, que vazava líquido. Darx socou a cabeça da serpente no chão e fincou seu pé prendendo-a enquanto o resto do corpo contorcia-se. Ele enfiou a mão no buraco que jorrava sangue e pegou o intestino da cobra, dando-lhe um puxão. Não saiu como ele esperava, o tranco brutal fez o frágil órgão se partir próximo à mão dele. Então ele enterrou novamente sua mão naquele buraco e agarrou algo duro, que parecia ser osso, coberto de músculos e fibras. Com um esforço descomunal, ele fechou o punho, comprimindo aquele material duro e resistente, a força brutal aplicada produziu sons desagradáveis enquanto o osso de rachava e esfarelava, a serpente perdeu os movimentos e logo parou de responder. Mas ele não estava satisfeito, puxou a coluna da serpente pela extremidade quebrada com tanta força que fez aos ossos saírem pela barriga, rasgando a carne e os músculos no caminho. A Serpente foi deixada, com cerca de um terço de seu corpo aberto, com a coluna de fora, partida em duas.

Darx pegou Igor em seus braços e soltou um grito de ódio que ecoou nas matas. O menino estava inconsciente, com dificuldades de respirar, seu coração batia fraco, vários ossos quebrados e articulações luxadas. Darx apressou-se com ele até o carro. Chegando lá encontrou Carlos confuso com os gritos que ouvira, mas diante da impossibilidade de se comunicar, apenas deitou Igor no banco e ignorou o outro. Ele não tinha ferramentas para tratar de Igor ali e o estado de saúde estava bem delicado, ele precisava chegar a um hospital o mais rápido possível. Para evitar que Carlos tocasse em Igor e acabasse agravando seu quadro, ele estendeu o menino no estofado e deu-lhe três golpes, um na coxa e dois nos braços, para fraturá-los. Carlos urrava de dor e xingava-o, mas ele não compreendia e pouco se importava. Por fim, amarrou os braços e a perna de Carlos e o jogou nos bancos de trás. Correu ao banco da frente e partiu rapidamente.

Por sorte a estrada depois de um pedaço turbulento na mata era plana e retilínea, Darx ouvia Carlos chorar de dor e esbravejar naquela língua desconhecida por ele, mas o que mais lhe preocupava era as respirações de Igor, que eram muito superficiais e espaçadas. Darx dirigia o mais rápido que podia e dada a gravidade da situação, teria que parar na primeira cidade no caminho, que era da facção cinza.

Após horas que pareciam eternidades, Darx viu as luzes da cidade, mas Igor já estava à beira da morte, os movimentos torácicos era pequenos, o pulso era fraco.

“Deus... não acredito que você exista, mas se por acaso acompanha esse menino, por favor, faça algo por ele.” Darx clamou.


End file.
